


Зуб и Коготь (Tooth and Claw by Geist)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Camping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fighting, Fingerfucking, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gentle Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Peeping, Robots, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sparring, Teasing, Travel, Violence, exercise, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он борется в гражданской войне. Она живёт в беспощадном мире. Их жизни были отделены слишком долго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зуб и Коготь (Tooth and Claw by Geist)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tooth and Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107057) by [Geist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist). 



Альтерния - суровый мир. Если ты останешься на солнце больше, чем на несколько минут, твоя кожа - даже если это крепкая кожа, как у обитателей этого мира - начинает подгорать и отслаиваться. Несколько секунд контакта жёсткого солнца с глазами приводят к слепоте, а в наиболее горячих регионах планеты они покрываются волдырями и трескаются. Глина превращается в керамику, превращая многие километры в поля колотых фрактальных форм.

Тролли путешествуют ночью. Некоторые пользуются транспортом, который может пересечь половину планеты, прежде чем луны-близнецы скроются за горизонтом. Другие идут пешком. Непета была из последних. Её тело было закалено суровыми условиями её жизни в диких землях, а её разум, хотя и оставался живым и любопытным, был изранен скукой долгого путешествия. Когда солнце выходило, она набрасывала на себя отражающую ткань и старалась уснуть. Уже долгое время она обходилась без летаргической слизи, которую тролли используют для подавления своих жестоких расовых воспоминаний. Кошмары почти перестали ей досаждать.

*

Выжженная солнцем равнина превратилась в пустыню, и Непета ступила на территорию дюн и осыпающихся песков, которые вытягивали из неё энергию с каждым шагом. Ночь оставалась тёплой несколько часов, потом температура упала, и на бездорожных пустошах завыли кусачие ветры. Непета наклонила голову против шторма, закрыла шарфом рот и нос, чтобы в них не попал песок, и ускорила шаг. Над головой ярко светили звёзды. Она развлекалась тем, что разыскивала известные ей созвездия и выдумывала новые, пока звёзды не потухли, а солнце не выбросило первые смертоносные лучи через линию горизонта. Непета свернулась под своим плащом и спряталась от света.

Её разбудил вой какого-то ночного существа. Она поднялась и потопталась на месте, чтобы восстановить циркуляцию, потом продолжила путь. Непета никогда не тащилась с трудом. Даже когда с добычей не везло, и съестные припасы подходили к концу. Непета никогда не тащилась. Она шла, легко и грациозно, зная, что если сейчас она от чего-то воздерживается, то рано или поздно ей воздастся. А если и нет, то беспокоиться об этом будет слишком поздно. Другой вид назвал бы это оптимизмом. Дикие тролли, вроде Непеты, называли это выживанием.

Ещё одна ночь путешествия для Непеты закончилась у основания столовой горы, на которой жил её моирейл. Через неё проходила глубокая впадина, но идти туда было бессмысленно. Там не было ничего, кроме пыли, древних паутин и, возможно, смерти для неосторожных. Вместо этого Непета нашла цепочку старых опорных ниш в скале и начала карабкаться.

Она достигла вершины скалы и перекатилась через край. Тяжело дыша, она праздновала свою победу над гравитацией, потом поднялась и двинулась дальше. После пустыни идти по плато было невероятно приятно, и она шла быстро. Непета держалась подальше от края обрыва, опасаясь, что её сдует туда один из яростных порывов ветра, которые иногда проносились по равнине.

Спустя ещё два часа пути она увидела свою цель. Пара огромных замков возвышалась напротив друг друга по краям ущелья. Её интересовал тот, что был на её стороне. Другой можно было (относительно) спокойно игнорировать. Она никогда не имела дел с его владелицей и не видела никакого повода менять это.

Рассвет настиг её до того, как она успела дойти до дверей, и Непета была вынуждена снова прятаться под своим плащом. Она нетерпеливо ждала, когда солнце завершит свой дневной переход. Когда это наконец-то случилось, и лунного света стало достаточно, чтобы можно было видеть, она заторопилась. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем замок навис над ней.

*

Эквиус Заххак вышел наружу, чтобы встретить закат. Он стоял на балконе и смотрел на заходящее солнце. В этот час его лучи были достаточно рассеяны, чтобы не вредить, и ему нравилось ощущение оставшейся после дня теплоты и то, как она сменялась привычной пустынной прохладой.

Тени сгустились на том, что Эквиус называл своими владениями. "Владения" было довольно свободным термином; что ему было делать с этими бесплодными землями, кроме как время от времени посылать роботов на обход территории? К тому же, по правде говоря, земля не была его. Любой тролль мог бы построить свой собственный улей на горе. Он перевёл взгляд на крепость своей соседки. Одна уже построила. Тем не менее, его территориальные инстинкты были задеты, когда луны осветили отдалённые дюны. В безмятежном свете он увидел крохотную точку, которая шевелилась и двигалась в сторону его замка. Он нахмурился, покинул балкон и спустился к главным воротам.

Именно поэтому Непета получила ответ почти сразу же после того, как постучала в широкие, солидного вида двери замка. Открылось окошко и пара подозрительных глаз выглянула из-за потрескавшихся тёмных очков. Подозрение исчезло и сменилось обычным беспокойством и снисходительностью, которые Эквиус проявлял, когда имел дело со своим моирейлом.

\- Непета! - сказал он. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Немедленно заходи внутрь. - Он отодвинул засовы и распахнул дверь.  
\- Эквиус!

Непета прыгнула на него, широко разведя руки, и отскочила от его груди. Она закачалась на каблуках, оправилась и притянула его в более спокойное объятие. Он стоял неподвижно, прижав руки по сторонам, как поступал всегда, когда она проявляла дружелюбие.

\- Непета, - сказал он, когда она отпустила его. - Почему ты здесь?

Она надулась.

\- Я пришла увидеться со своим мяурейлом разумеется!  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Чтобы мы могли заняться делами мяурейлов! Например, посидеть вместе и поболтать, и останавливать друг друга от совершения убийств.  
\- Меня не нужно останавливать от совершения убийств, - сказал Эквиус. - И у меня нет времени развлекать тебя. Наших бесед через Троллиан должно быть более чем достаточно для тебя.  
\- Мы не болтали уже около года. Ты разве не заметил? Мой планшет окончательно сломяуся, и я не могла достать новый. Дроны больше не смурршаются меня. Именно поэтому я и пришла увидеться с тобой лично.  
\- Тебе слоило быть осторожнее. Хороший планшет - крепкое устройство. Он должен служить на протяжении всей жизни. И конечно же дроны перестали тебя слушаться.  
\- Почему это? - нахмурилась Непета. Эквиус на мгновение растерялся.  
\- Неужели ты не слышала? Из-за Войны Справедливой Узурпации?  
\- Ах да. Эмм... Вроде бы?  
\- Как ты можешь не знать... не важно. Достаточно сказать, что мои обязанности перед нашей новой Императрицей держали меня слишком занятым для общения с кем-либо.

Он отвернулся, по всей видимости, ожидая, что Непета уйдёт. Он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что не был лучшим хозяином. Она прошла длинный путь, пешком и всего лишь со скудными ресурсами зеленокровной, но она правда была весьма надоедливой.

И он не лгал, когда сказал, что был занят. В пространстве троллей бушевала война. Императрица Претендентка бросила вызов Снисходительности ради более свободного, более гуманного мира. Претендентка испытывала ненависть к упадку, в котором жили другие тролли, даже те, кто относились к ней враждебно и поэтому Эквиус получил задание разработать военных роботов. Его машины стали быстрее, сильнее, менее смертоносными и более пригодными для захвата живьём. Каждую пару дюжин ночей он получал свежие отчёты о результатах их работы в сражениях.

И каждую пару дюжин ночей те же самые отчёты содержали числа жертв в легионах, к которым были присоединены его роботы. Числа становились всё меньше. Но они никогда не были достаточно низкими.

\- Моя работа важна, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я понимаю это, - согласилась Непета, помрачнев, - но, может быть, она начала перегружать тебя.  
\- Вздор.  
\- Просто позволь мне остаться на несколько ночей. Я могу помочь.

Эквиус фыркнул.

\- Сомневаюсь в этом. Но... хорошо. Ты можешь остаться, - она всегда умела находить способ уломать его. На этот раз ей даже не пришлось применять большие глаза и дрожащую губу.  
\- Ура!  
\- Идём.

Она последовала за ним, и Эквиус повёл её через лабиринт переходов, галерей и извивающихся лестниц, освещённых дрожащими натриевыми светильниками, подвешенными вдоль стен и под потолками.

\- Ты пользуешься всеми этими комнатами? - спросила Непета, оглядывая голые этажи, пустые альковы.  
\- Нет, - ответил Эквиус.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- У меня нет времени пользоваться всеми ими. Я работаю. Я спаррингуюсь. Я сплю.  
\- Тебе нужно иногда расслабляться.

Они прошли через комнату, заваленную запчастями для роботов.

\- Как видишь, не нужно. Это всё прототипы. Я должен строить их, отлаживать, тестировать в бою. Враг не расслабляется, и я действую так же.  
\- Готова поспорить, что они-то расслабляются. И тебе тоже стоит. Ты мало что сможешь сделать, если будешь постоянно работать, - она положила руку на его спину. Даже через футболку она почувствовала жёсткость его мускулов. - Ты очень напряжён.  
\- Это сила, не напряжение.

Они достигли маленькой круглой комнаты, в центре которой располагался металлический люк в полу. Он был закреплён грозного вида запорами, которые Эквиус открыл с двумя громкими щелчками, отдавшимися эхом по залам и коридорам. Он поднял люк и дал ему провернуться на петлях и с грохотом упасть. Непета заглянула вниз в абсолютную черноту.

\- Куда он ведёт? - спросила она.  
\- В туннели служителя.  
\- Кто такой служитель?  
\- Увидишь.

Они подождали несколько минут. Непета услышала, как из глубин открытого туннеля донеслись щёлкающие, чирикающие звуки. Что-то вроде гротескного безглазого муравья поднялось из ямы и защёлкало на них жвалами. Непета пискнула и спряталась за Эквиусом.

\- Что такое служитель? Я никогда не видела такого раньше.  
\- Они были созданы совсем недавно, - сказал Эквиус. - Для помощи тем, кто вовлечён в военную экономику. Он что-то вроде дрона, но гораздо эффективнее, - он повернулся к служителю. - Мне нужна востанованна. Установи её в комнате рядом с моей. - Служитель ещё раз щёлкнул жвалами и исчез в дыре. Эквиус закрыл люк и вернул запоры на места. - Наша Императрица, похоже, намерена нарушить правильную иерархию крови, - сказал он. - Когда война будет выиграна, даже ты сможешь призывать служителей. Даже, - закончил он с неприязнью в голосе, - краснокровные смогут.  
\- Это же хорошо, верно?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Почему ты помогаешь, если не уверен в этом?  
\- Потому что она моя Императрица, - сказал Эквиус. - Она борется против тирана. Она права. Я - нет.  
\- Может быть, тогда ты не прав и в том, что слишком много работаешь.  
\- Не ты Императрица, Непета. Ты не можешь говорить мне, прав ли я.

Непета оставила разговор на этом и настояла на том, чтобы ей показали остальную часть замка. На это потребовалось больше времени, чем она ожидала. Дом был огромным, и даже с учётом этого казалось, что в нём гораздо больше комнат, чем, строго говоря, вообще нужно. Эквиус сказал ей, что большая часть из них пуста и заглядывать туда нет смысла, но она продолжала носиться туда-сюда от одного коридора к другому, настолько быстро, что ему приходилось торопиться, чтобы не отставать от неё. Они остановились на кухне, чтобы поесть и отдохнуть, потом продолжили осмотр. Чтобы осмотреть всё, им пришлось ходить практически до рассвета, и к концу прогулки Непета начала зевать.

\- А, хорошо, - сказал Эквиус. - Вот твоё помещение для отдыха, - он толкнул дверь и завёл её внутрь. В комнате почти ничего не было: только стол, несколько украшений и востанованна, которую заказал Эквиус. "Служители, должно быть, установили её сами", - подумала Непета.   
\- Тебе стоит отдохнуть, - продолжил Эквиус. - Ты утомилась.  
\- Ага, я довольно сонная, - ответила Непета. - Доброго мурртва, Эквиус. Я рада, что смогла снова остаться с тобой.  
\- Доброго утра, Непета, - Эквиус вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Непета забралась в востанованну, погрузилась в тёплую летаргическую слизь и заснула.

*

Эквиус вернулся в свою мастерскую. С полок и ниш на него смотрели роботы, находящиеся на разных стадиях сборки и разборки. Он работал над тем, чтобы сделать их более устрашающими, чтобы они вселяли ужас в сердца врагов. Некоторые были просто парящими чёрными сферами, утыканные вооружением. Другие были безжалостными машинами смерти из кошмаров, испещрённые шипами, с клинками и громадными когтями. На взгляд Эквиуса они были слишком кричащими. Он предпочитал функциональность форме, но боевая статистика не лгала. Психологические атаки были эффективны.

Он сгрёб в сторону кучу инструментов со стола, включил свой компьютер и запустил чат-клиент. Это был защищённый военный канал, но он использовал некоторое подобие программы, которой он и его друзья пользовались в более мирные времена.

[КМ] начал вырабатывать стратегию с [ИП]

ИП: ЭКВИУС!  
КМ: Ваше императорское величество  
КМ: Я падаю ниц пред вами  
КМ: Величайшей кровью среди нас все%  
ИП: Ты закарпчил целовать меня в зад?  
КМ: Да, ваше величество  
ИП: )(орошо, уже лучше!  
ИП: И, буль тебя возьми, сколько времени мы знаем друг друга?   
ИП: Зови меня Ф-ЕФ-ЕРИ!  
КМ: Да, Ф-ЕФ-ЕРИ!  
ИП: Да нет же... ладно, не важно.  
ИП: Видишь что-нибудь необычное во мне?  
КМ: Вы сменили свой ник  
КМ: Я одобряю это  
КМ: Он подобающе царственен  
ИП: Ну, я не одобряю.  
ИП: Но Каркат настоял.  
ИП: Он сказал, что мне нужно 'проявлять больше авторитета'.  
КМ: Он мутант-выскочка, которого нужно казнить за то, что он осмелился подвергать ваши решения сомнениям  
ИП: ЭКВИУС 38(  
ИП: Эта штука должна была закарпывать глаза.  
ИП: Она закарпывает глаза?  
ИП: Не-а.  
ИП: Ну, не важно.  
ИП: Что я тебе говорила о предрассудка)( о крови?  
КМ: Что они теперь неприемлемы  
ИП: Именно.  
ИП: ИТАК!  
ИП: Как дела с роботами?  
КМ: Очень %орошо  
КМ: СИЛА моего рвения помочь нашему делу за100вляет меня работать на 100% мои% способностей  
КМ: Но  
КМ: Непета здесь  
ИП: Твой моирейл? В-----ЕЛИКОЛ-----ЕПНО! Передай ей привет от меня.  
КМ: Это не великолепно  
КМ: Она будет вмешиваться в мою работу  
КМ: Она заявляет, что мне нужен перерыв  
ИП: Мне жаль это говорить, Эквиус, но, может быть, она права.  
ИП: Твоя работа замедлилась. Я думаю, тебе нужно время, что отдо)(нуть.  
ИП: )(орошо, что Непета пришла к тебе! Возьми отгул. Повеселись с ней!  
КМ: Но, Фефери, война  
ИП: Мы побеждаем. У нас целая куча фабрик, которые производят твои разработки.  
ИП: Ты мало чем сморжешь помочь мне, если заработаешься до болязьни.  
ИП: Сделай перерыв. Это приказ!  
КМ: Императрица, прошу вас  
ИП: О)(, чёрт. Прости, Эквиус, тут кое-что всплыло! Надо идти.

[ИП] прекратила вырабатывать стратегию с [КМ]

Эквиус застонал, выключил компьютер и оглянулся на роботов. Теперь они будут висеть незаконченными столько ночей, сколько он должен будет держаться подальше от них. Фефери сразу бы узнала, если бы он ослушался её приказа, не то чтобы он сделал это. Он рассеяно хрустнул костяшками пальцев и выругал себя за то, что вообще упомянул про Непету.

*

На следующий вечер Непета проснулась, потянулась и выбралась из своей востанованны. Летаргическая слизь гладко стекла с её кожи и одежды, чтобы воссоединиться с остальной массой, быть очищенной, переработанной, обновлённой и пущенной в повторное использование. Она чувствовала себя невероятно хорошо отдохнувшей. Возможно, дело было в уюте востанованны после такого долгого времени без неё. Обычные тролльи сны часто беспокоили её в пустыне, и хотя она переносила их лучше, чем многие другие без успокаивающего эффекта летаргической слизи, развитие психоза было лишь вопросом времени.

Она взглянула на себя в растрескавшееся зеркало, непрочно прислонённое к стене, провела рукой по волосам и улыбнулась. Она покинула комнату и постучалась в соседнюю дверь.

\- Эквиуууууус? Ты проснулся?

Ответа не было. Непета пожала плечами и направилась на кухню, где поужинала фруктами и вегетарианскими закусками Эквиуса. Она уже начала скучать по свежему мясу и задумалась над тем, можно ли на что-нибудь охотиться в пустыне. В карманах её плаща всё ещё оставалось несколько полосок вяленого мяса, которым она питалась в пути, и прежде чем отправиться искать его, Непета сжевала одну из них.

Мастерская Эквиуса была пуста, поэтому Непета продолжила поиски в тренировочном зале, который Эквиус показывал прошлой ночью. По большей части он состоял из тяжеленных гирь и клетки, наполненной ещё большим количеством расчленённых роботов. Период жизни его партнёров для спарринга обычно был очень коротким.

Приближаясь к залу, Непета услышала странный лязг и грохот вперемешку с выкриками Эквиуса. Она добралась до зала и зашла внутрь. Как она и ожидала, он был в самом разгаре битвы с одной из своих машин. Она смотрела, как робот сделал смертоносный замах, целясь в его голову. Он пригнулся, но недостаточно быстро, и удар пришёлся на его плечо и отбросил Эквиуса назад. Непета ахнула. Робот навис над Эквиусом и занёс ногу, чтобы раздавить его.

Он как раз вовремя откатился в сторону, и робот с грохотом наступил на стальной пол. Эквиус рывком поднялся, сжимая своё плечо, и попытался привести руку к жизни. Робот хотел было повернуться к нему лицом, но прежде чем он успел это сделать, атака Эквиуса сбила его с ног. Его нога разбила колено машины, и робот споткнулся, потом выпрямился на другой ноге. Жужжа сервоприводами, он полу-потащился, полу-пропрыгал в сторону Эквиуса. Он был замедлен, но вовсе не остановлен.

Робот сделал выпад в сторону Эквиуса, но, очевидно, его программа не компенсировала нанесённый ему урон. Машина споткнулась на середине удара. Эквиус поймал робота за руку и прижал к полу. Пока он пытался выпрямиться, Эквиус схватился за фиксатор сустава и с хрустом мускулов и зубов оторвал ему руку. Издав душераздирающий скрёжет металла о металл, робот вскочил прямо и дико замолотил оставшейся рукой. Он попал ему по груди и солнечному сплетению, и Непета поморщилась от звука стали, ударившейся в плоть.

Эквиус отшатнулся, хрипя. Он выпрямился, с силой вогнал воздух в свои лёгкие, взревел и пришёл в ярость берсерка. Он размахнулся оторванной рукой словно дубиной, повалив машину на пол. Робот перекатился на живот и попытался отползти, но Эквиус прыгнул на него и с грохотом опустил оторванную руку на его голову. Он наносил удар за ударом, держа оторванную руку как топор, словно древний вождь варваров. Одной могучей рукой он схватил болтающуюся голову робота, дёрнул на себя и вогнал в пол. Робот издал электронный крик. Эквиус долбил его головой об пол, пока, наконец, с громким хлопком и кучей искр из невосстановимо повреждённой проводки, робот не отключился и не затих.

Эквиус выпрямился, тяжело дыша, и уронил руку своего поверженного врага. Он направился в угол клетки и подобрал чистое белое полотенце из лежащей стопки. Он вытер лицо и только затем услышал хлопки аплодисментов, доносящиеся с края ринга.

\- А, Непета, - сказал он. - Надеюсь, моя ярость тебя не напугала. Я нахожу полезным выпускание лишних сил и агрессии на низших творениях.  
\- Ты меня не напугал, - сказала Непета. - Ты был великолепен! Ты стал драться ещё лучше.  
\- Хммм. Если бы я был настолько хорош, я не позволил бы ударять себя, - он поднял край своей майки и указал на синевато-серые синяки на своём теле. Непета заметила, что его мускулатура выглядит куда более рельефной, чем в прошлый раз, когда она виделась с ним, а он и тогда не страдал дряблостью. Он заметил, как она его разглядывает, и быстро опустил майку, снова вспотев. Непете пришлось сдерживать хохот, когда он обернулся за ещё одним полотенцем.  
\- А можно мне подраться с таким? - спросила Непета, когда он вытерся и покинул клетку.  
\- Абсолютно исключено. Один удар такого оторвёт твою голову.  
\- Но я быстрее тебя. Они даже не смогут ударить меня.  
\- Это не тот риск, на который я могу согласиться, - сказал Эквиус. - И тебе не стоит настаивать.  
\- Аууу, - она сделала большие глаза и попробовала очаровательно наклонить голову. - Ну мурржаааааалуйста?  
\- Нет.  
\- Зануда, - пробормотала она и вернула голову к нормальному положению. - Ты сегодня собираешься работать над своими роботами?  
\- Благодаря тебе, - кисло сказал Эквиус. - Не собираюсь. Я допустил ошибку, повторив сказанные тобой слова о мой чрезмерной занятости в беседе с Императрицей. Похоже, она согласна с тобой. Мне был дан приказ сделать перерыв.  
\- Эй, это же великолепно! Что ты будешь делать в своё свободное время?  
\- Драться.  
\- Оу. А можно мне посмотреть?

Непете было позволено смотреть, и она болела за Эквиуса, когда он разбивал бесконечный поток стальных оппонентов. Она помогала ему тем, что приносила еду, напитки и свежие полотенца, и он, вопреки себе, обнаружил, что её присутствие нравится ему всё больше и больше. Было почти так же, словно вернулся его лусус, пусть это и лусус, который очень редко прекращал болтать с ним.

Они провели следующую ночь так же. На третью ночь Непета обнаружила, что ей начало надоедать ждать его. Она бродила по залу, отвлечённо тыкала разные тренажёры и попробовала поднять невозможно тяжёлые снаряды Эквиуса.

\- Эквиус? - позвала она.

Эквиус ударил тыльной стороной руки текущего партнёра по спаррингу. Голова робота отлетела в сторону, и он спросил:

\- Что? - когда тело свалилось на пол позади него.  
\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я дралась с твоими роботами, почему бы тебе не сделать для меня робота, с которым я могла бы драться? Может быть, сделай его быстрее, но слабее. Тогда он будет подходить мне!  
\- Любопытно. Я никогда не задумывался о конструировании робота для низших классов... за исключением одного случая. Пожалуй. Нужно будет сделать его весьма слабым, чтобы он удовлетворял их хлипким телам.  
\- Эй!  
\- Хотя, удары, которые он будет принимать, будут гораздо слабее, а значит не нужно столько брони.  
\- Эк...  
\- И ему не потребуется так много вычислительной энергии, учитывая природную склонность низкокровных к низкому уровню интеллекта.  
\- ЭКВИУС! - заорала Непета.  
\- Хмм?  
\- Заткнись! - она чувствовала, как кровь, которую он оскорбляет, пылает на её щеках.  
\- Ты приказываешь мне? - спросил Эквиус, удивившись ярости в её голосе.  
\- Да! Я говорю тебе замолкнуть!  
\- Ты... не могла бы сделать это ещё раз?  
\- Тьфу! Слушай, я не слабая. И я сомурршенно.... совершенно точно не тупая, хорошо? Ты такой заносчивый личинкоёб. Хвост... хватит, забудь о роботе. Я уйду завтра вечером, - Непета удалилась из комнаты. Эквиус просто стоял, поражённый тишиной после её вспышки.

*

Непета валялась в своей востанованне. Она была шокирована интенсивностью злости, которую почувствовала. Эквиус постоянно говорил мерзости про низкокровных. Не то чтобы ей нравилось то, что он говорил, но раньше она всегда игнорировала сказанное. На этот раз, однако, оскорбления казались личными. Возможно, дело было в том, что она не видела его лично так долго. Или, может быть, дело было в эгалитарных реформах Фефери. Непета слышала лишь отголоски новостей в ветрах, но она слышала достаточно. Ей нравилась идея того, что ей не будут помыкать "лучшие". И она уж точно не собиралась выслушивать такое от Эквиуса. Она ненавидела его за то, что он сказал.

Нет. Не в этом дело. Каждый источник информации, которые его лусус приносил ему, когда Эквиус был маленький, должно быть, был о высших кастах крови и о том, как они от природы превосходят низшие. О том, как краснокровные служат коричневокровным, а коричневокровные служат желтокровным, и так далее, и тому подобное, до самой Снисходительности, которая была грубой и строгой, но уж точно не сумасшедшим тираном. Должно быть, это выглядело очень привлекательной философией. Место для всех, и каждый знает своё место.

А потом, когда он стал чуть постарше и начал общаться с другими троллями, его кругозор просто разбился о реальность. Неудивительно, что он пытался собрать хоть какие-то оставшиеся от него осколки. Неудивительно, что он был таким, каким был. Он никогда не имел шанса не быть предвзятым. Непета точно чувствовала к нему не ненависть.

Она долго размышляла об этом, покидая своё помещение только для того, чтобы взять поесть, когда была уверена, что Эквиус не был на кухне. В конце концов, солнечные лучи начали пробиваться через УФ-устойчивое стекло окна. Непета готовилась ко сну, когда услышала что-то, похожее по звуку на осадный таран, ударилось в её дверь. Эквиус. Зная его, он, должно быть, легонько постучался.

\- Непета? - спросил он через дверь. Снаружи донеслось его бормотание про себя: "поверить не могу, что говорю это низкокровке". Он снова поднял голос и сказал: - Я... прошу прощения за свои слова. Я прошу прощения за то, что нагрубил тебе.

Дверь приоткрылась, в щель выглянул зелёный глаз.

\- Правда?  
\- Да. Мне. Очень жаль.

Дверь полностью отворилась. Непета обхватила Эквиуса и обняла его настолько крепко, насколько могла, зарываясь лицом в его грудь. 

\- Оуу, я принимаю твоё извинение. И мне жаль, что я намурала на тебя.  
\- Я прощаю тебя.

Непета отпустила Эквиуса, и они несколько секунд нерешительно стояли в коридоре. Непета переминалась с ноги на ногу. Эквиус прочистил горло и сказал:

\- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, если ты не слишком устала.  
\- О! Что это?  
\- Увидишь.

Он повёл её в свою мастерскую. Внутри в лучах утреннего солнца блестел полированный корпус новенького робота.

\- Это для меня? - спросила Непета.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты сделал его, хотя я и сказала, что уйду?  
\- Я надеялся, что если я его сделаю, ты не уйдёшь.   
\- Не буду! Это великолепно!

Непета рыскала вокруг робота. Он был гораздо более тонким и блестящим, чем обычные модели Эквиуса. Да, он был меньше, но выглядел гораздо подвижнее и грациознее. Его глаза горели зелёным, а не красным, и были в форме миндального ореха. У него даже было грубое факсимиле в форме рогов Непеты.

\- Он работает? - спросила она. Встала перед роботом и подняла руки.  
\- Непета, стой!

Робот упал в боевую стойку. Быстрее, чем Непета могла моргнуть, он пнул её в живот и отправил в полёт. Эквиус автоматически бросился помогать ей, потом остановил себя и беспокойно навис.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он.  
\- Всё нормально, - прохрипела Непета. Она поднялась на ноги и сделала вдох. - Фух. Он быстрый.  
\- Ты сказала, что хотела, чтобы он был быстрым.  
\- Я знаю. Но, может быть, чуть помедленнее, пока я к нему не привыкну.  
\- Это можно устроить. Ах да. Тебе потребуется одежда для тренировок, - Эквиус взглянул на Непету, оценивая размеры её старого потрёпанного плаща и штанов с глупым хвостом, пришитым сзади, которые она продолжала носить. Он подошёл к своему компьютеру и открыл сайт магазина. - Иди сюда и выбери что-нибудь. Служители доставят одежду к завтрашнему дню.  
\- Тебе не обязательно ничего покупать мне.  
\- У меня полномочия заказать одежду. Никто ничего не заметит.  
\- О! Ну, тогда всё хорошо.

Непета заглянула за плечо Эквиуса и просмотрела найденный им набор одежды. Она говорила ему щёлкать на те, которые ей понравились, отказывалась от некоторых и мысленно добавляла другие в кучу с пометкой "возможно", пока...

\- Вот это.  
\- Ты уверена? - наряд, по мнению Эквиуса, был слишком плотным и коротким, состоял из доходящей до талии майки и шорт, которые были короче некуда. Он почувствовала покалывание в порах.  
\- Ага!  
\- Ну хорошо, - сказал он сдавленным голосом. - Иди отдохни. Я оформлю заказ для тебя.  
\- Хорошо. Увидимся вечером. Спасибо!  
\- Не за что.

Непета удалилась, и едва она ушла, Эквиус вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, вызвав поток пота. Он нашёл другой наряд, который имел похожий стиль, но в котором было гораздо больше материи, и оформил заказ.

*

Одежда прибыла на следующее утро, доставленная в челюстях служителя. Непете понравились вещи, и, похоже, она не заметила сделанную Эквиусом в последний момент подмену. На его вкус наряд всё равно был слишком открытым, но этот хотя бы не заставлял его выделять по два фунта пота каждый раз, когда он смотрел на неё.

В тренировочном зале Эквиус организовал место для её тренировок. Непета не могла не отметить того факта, что он сделал ужасно толстую набивку, но решила не обращать на это внимания. Поначалу ей было трудно регулировать равновесие, но вскоре она привыкла и стала относиться к этому, как к тренировке боя на неустойчивой земле. 

Робот таких проблем не испытывал. Он танцевал и кружился вокруг неё, двигаясь с такой грацией, что она иногда забывала, что перед ней машина. Она знала, что Эквиус использовал биологические части в своих устройствах, но не осознавала, что он продвинулся настолько далеко. Ей потребовалось ещё две ночи только для такого, чтобы научиться наносить ему удары, и к этому моменту она уже успела покрыться синяками. И даже после этого одолеть робота было совсем непросто. Он адаптировался к её действиям, учился реагировать на её движения. Непете приходилось постоянно менять стиль, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то преимущество.

В конце концов, однако, она раскусила машину. Робот реалистично реагировал на её атаки, и теперь она укладывала его на пол гораздо чаще, чем он её.

\- Становится слишком просто, - пожаловалась она Эквиусу в одну из ночей.

Он дрался сразу с двумя роботами. Оторвав голову первому, он пробил насквозь туловище второго, кроша в пальцах биомеханический источник энергии.

\- Да, - ответил он. - Я нахожу своих куда менее опасными. Не могу придумать ни одного способа сделать их сильнее, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Это же касается моих военных роботов.  
\- О! Я знаю, что мы должны сделать, - сказала Непета, подпрыгивая на месте. - Мы должны пойти на охоту!  
\- Охота? Как это поможет? Не говоря уже о том факте, что убивать благородных зверей неправильно.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о ревущем исполине? Ну, он не благородный. Он большой и быстрый, и у него куча острых зубов... - она оголила свои, - и это самая смертоносная тварь в лесах!  
\- И ты думаешь, что нам стоит пойти поохотиться на такого?  
\- Да! - прощебетала она. - Вдвоём мы сможем одолеть его!

Эквиус уже подумывал было отказаться от предложенной глупой идеи, но что-то в энтузиазме Непеты заразило его.

\- Пожалуй, может быть полезным понаблюдать за таким опасным созданием вблизи.  
\- Мы не будем просто наблюдать, - на полном серьёзе сказала Непета. - Ты мог бы убить такого, если бы он тебе попался?  
\- Мне пришлось бы, если бы он угрожал ранить тебя.  
\- Вот и хорошо! Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Ладно. Но только для изучения, а не потому что я жажду крови невинных созданий.

Непета весело вскрикнула.

\- Отлично! Когда отправляемся?  
\- Я закажу кое-какие припасы.

*

Припасы Эквиуса уместились в один громадный рюкзак. Он отказался позволять Непете нести что-либо за исключением скромных пожитков, с которыми она пришла, хотя на себе тащил запас еды и воды для них обоих. Но всё же она привыкла самостоятельно нести свою ношу, и когда он не смотрел, Непета переместила некоторые малозаметные предметы в свою сумку.

Один из его роботов запер двери, когда они уходили. Шум громадных засовов главных дверей, встающих на свои места, звучал очень окончательно. Впереди мерцало плато, отдавая остатки дневного жара ночному воздуху.

\- Они откроют ворота, когда мы вернёмся? - спросила Непета.  
\- Должны открыть, - ответил Эквиус. - Если не откроют, выломать ворота будет нетрудно.  
\- Ты никогда раньше не запирал их снаружи?  
\- Я уже довольно давно не покидал замок.  
\- Оу. Ну, теперь-то покинул! Давай за мной.

Эквиус обнаружил, что следование зеленокровной было странным, но отнюдь не неприятным. Они как можно скорее вернулись той же тропой, по которой пришла Непета, и до начала дня смогли спуститься с горы. Он вытащил из рюкзака нечто похожее на туго связанный тюк отражающей ткани, разложил на земле и пнул носком сапога. В то же мгновение тюк развернулся и начал самостоятельно складываться в палатку. Непета заворожено наблюдала. Её защитный плащ выглядел теперь значительно примитивнее. Тем не менее, она развернула свой плащ и забралась под него. Она выглянула наружу и стала смотреть, как палатка самостоятельно завершала наносить последние штрихи. 

Когда процесс закончился, Эквиус сказал:

\- Непета, тебе не обязательно... в смысле, спать под этой тряпкой... ты могла бы... могла бы разделить палатку со мной, - он прочистил горло. - Если хочешь. Это несколько неприлично, я знаю.  
\- С удовольствием. Спасибо!

Внутренняя мембрана палатки излучала слабое синее биологическое свечение. Оно было достаточно сильным, чтобы видеть, что делаешь, но не настолько сильным, чтобы мешать спать. Непета улеглась и приготовилась спать прямо так.

 

\- У меня ещё есть это, - сказал Эквиус, прежде чем она успела улечься.

Непета села. Эквиус держал в руках два рулона какого-то пленчатого материала. 

\- Что это?  
\- Летаргические мешки. Они выделяют тонкий слой летаргической слизи на кожу. Не настолько хорошо, как востанованна, но удобнее, чем спать на земле. Но, наверно, ты откажешься.  
\- Почему нет? Звучит великолепно.  
\- Тебе нужно будет раздеться донага, чтобы он работал.  
\- Всё в порядке. Просто отвернись. Я залезу в него и не смогу тебя видеть.”  
\- Да. Разумеется. Разумно, - он передал ей один из мешком. Повисла пауза.  
\- Ты всё ещё смотришь.  
\- А. Ну да, - залившись краской и потея, он повернулся лицом к стене палатки. Эквиус услышал шорох одежды, доносящийся сзади, потом органический звук разворачиваемого мешка и того, как Непета забиралась внутрь.  
\- Ладно, я готова, - донёсся голос. Эквиус начал поворачиваться. - Нет, стой! Как его запечатать? - он дёрнул головой назад и уставился на стену.  
\- Проведи пальцами по шву и сожми его.  
\- Хорошо, я готова. Доброго утра, Эквиус.  
\- Доброго утра, Непета, - яростно потея, он разделся и забрался в свой летаргический мешок.

*

Непета проснулась, увидела скучные коричневые внутренности летаргического мешка и на секунду подумала, что задохнулась. За день мембрана упала на её рот и нос, но через неё вполне можно было дышать, и после короткого замешательства Непета поняла это. Она толкнула шов мешка и разобралась, как его раскрыть. Она села и потянулась.

Эквиус проснулся минутой раньше. Он уже готовился выбраться из своего мешка, когда увидел Непету, появившуюся из своего, всё ещё блестящую от остатков слизи. Его глаза сами по себе повернулись и уставились на её голую грудь, вздёрнутую и идеальную. "Как и всё в ней", - шепнул голос откуда-то из глубин заднего мозга. Он был прав. В ней было всё, что Эквиус ценил в диких зверях: скорость, сила, грация, и всё это в маленькой энергичной упаковке. "Она. Твой. Моирейл!" - громко рявкнуло сознание: "Прекрати пялиться на неё ".

Внутренний диалог оборвался, когда Непета увидела, что он смотрит в её сторону. Она пискнула и прикрылась руками.

\- Извини, извини, - пробормотал Эквиус, отводя глаза. 

Одевшись, Непета спросила Эквиуса:

\- Ты сейчас встаёшь?  
\- Эм, пожалуй, я останусь тут ещё на минутку.

Непета покинула палатку, и Эквиус смог спокойно выбраться из своего летаргического мешка. Он оделся, скатал их спальные принадлежности и вышел наружу. Они свернули палатку, упаковали её и продолжили путь в пустыню, пока гора не исчезла из виду. Ещё одну ночь спустя песчаные дюны сменились сухой почвой задворок пустыни. Ещё две ночи спустя они встретили сухие карликовые кустики, а после этого начали попадаться участки травы, которая становилась всё выше и зеленее, пока не слилась в степной пейзаж. Земля опустилась, воздух стал более влажным.

\- Мы почти у реки, - сказала Эквиусу Непета. - До леса уже недалеко.

Река была широкой, но не слишком быстрой или глубокой, и они легко переправились на другой берег. Добравшись, они остановились и разбили лагерь, оставив одежду снаружи на просушку. На следующую ночь они достигли леса.

Эквиус не за что бы не признал это, но поначалу он ему не понравился. Они углублялись в лес всё дальше, сучковатые деревья всё плотнее обступали их. Насекомые скворчали и жужжали. Жутко кричали ночные птицы, эхо бродило туда-сюда. Шишковатые сучья и гнетуще густая листва нависали над ними, и свет от лун ослаб настолько, что Эквиус едва видел идущую перед ним Непету. Он вытащил факел и щелчком зажёг его.

\- Потуши, - прошипела Непета. Эквиус снова щёлкнул переключателем и засунул факел в карман. Непета была на взводе: бдительная, дикая и, очевидно, раздражённая его отсутствием навыков выживания в лесу. Она скользила между деревьями словно призрак. Он топтался между ними как слон. Эквиус чувствовал, как она напрягается каждый раз, как под его ногой хрустела ветка.  
\- Непета, я ничего не вижу.  
\- Так сними тёмные очки, идиот!  
\- А? Ой, ну да. Верно, - залившись краской, Эквиус снял свои очки.

Без них его зрение приспособилось к сумраку, и он смог видеть, куда ставит ноги. Он понял, что нужно ступать в места, где ковёр из опавших листьев был гуще, и что нужно поднимать ноги, а не проталкиваться через него. Непета выглядела довольной и пошла дальше чуть менее напряжённо.

Они вышли на открытое место. Эквиус выбрался следом за Непетой и чуть не ослеп от яркости лунного света. Он снова нацепил очки. 

\- Мы можем остановиться здесь, - сказала Непета. - Мы уже близко.

Это было хорошее место для ожидания. Прогалина была спокойной и просторной после раздражающе тяжёлого перехода через лес, и Эквиус обнаружил, что расслабляется. Он занял себя установкой палатки. Тем временем Непета собрала круг из камней и принесла охапку сухого хвороста. Она бросила её рядом с кругом и стала копаться в своём мешке. Эквиус - раскатав летаргические мешки и сбросив рюкзак - вышел из палатки и стал наблюдать за её работой.

\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Смотри, - ответила Непета. Она нашла то, что искала: маленькую деревянную коробку, потрёпанную от путешествий и влаги. Она открыла её, вытащила комок высохшей травы и положила в центре своего каменного круга, распушив пальцами. В другом отделении трутницы лежал кремень и стальной брусок. Непета вытащила их и ударила кремнем по стали, выбросив сноп искр на траву. Эквиус заворожено смотрел. Для него искры были знаком того, что электронные процессы идут совершенно неправильно. Он никогда не думал, что существует какая-то причина намеренно вызывать их. 

Непета снова ударила по стали, и на этот раз искра попала на растопку. Появился уголёк, выпустив ниточку дыма, которая, извиваясь, поползла вверх. Очень осторожно Непета подула на крошечный огонёк, приводя его к жизни. Сухая трава подхватила уголёк, огонь распространился, и она осторожно положила в пламя кусок сухого папоротника. Подкладывая ветку за веткой, она (вместе с Эквиусом, когда она показала ему, как правильно нужно делать) разожгла костёр, первый с тех пор, как они начали свою экспедицию. Они сидели рядом с огнём и грелись, подбрасывая кусочки сухого дерева, когда было нужно.

\- Ты часто так разводишь огонь? - спросил Эквиус.  
\- Не всегда. Но сегодня мы никуда не пойдём. Я подумала, что будет неплохо больше света.  
\- Несколько факелов были бы эффективнее.  
\- Но так веселее!

Эквиусу пришлось признать, что она права. В тепле огня и наблюдении за тем, как он растёт и опадает благодаря их стараниям, было что-то глубоко удовлетворительное. И с ним их лагерь казался более постоянным, хотя, теоретически, они могли собраться и уйти также быстро, как и в любое другое время.

\- Эй, ты слышал это?

Эквиус поднял взгляд на Непету. Она задрала голову, напряжённо вслушиваясь.

\- Нет, - ответил он. - Что...  
\- Слушай!

Он попытался. Через звуки костра и ветра, шумящего в деревьях, он различил что-то. Серебристый журчащий звук. Что-то вроде...

-... вода, - сказал он.  
\- Ага, я тоже это услышала, - Непета поднялась и направилась на звук.  
\- Непета, подожди, это может быть опасно, - Эквиус подпрыгнул и тревожно последовал за ней.

Они обнаружили ручей как раз за границей прогалины. Как и все ручьи, он тёк от поляны и глубже в лес. Они проследовали по нему и нашли маленький пруд, из которого вытекали ручейки поменьше. Полюбовавшись, они вернулись к лагерю.

\- Мы можем наполнить из него фляги, - сказа Непета. Эквиус нахмурился.  
\- Нам стоит сначала его проверить. Может быть, из него небезопасно пить.  
\- Я пила из таких ручьёв с тех пор как вылупилась. До сих пор не отравилась.

Эквиус, надо отдать ему должное, попытался спустить этот вопрос, но в итоге всё-таки поднялся и достал из рюкзака устройство. Он набрал образец из ручья, и устройство промигала последовательностью лампочек, означавшей, что пить эту воду совершенно безопасно. Эквиус сообщил об этом Непете.

\- Я же тебе говорила, - сказала она, показав ему язык.

Над кромкой деревьев появился предупреждающий оттенок красного, поэтому они позволили костру догореть настолько, чтобы Эквиус смог затоптать огонь, и скрылись в палатке. Они прошли через уже знакомый ритуал смотрения в сторону, пока они раздеваются, и забрались в свои летаргические мешки. На этот раз, вместо того чтобы сразу же заснуть, Непета высунула голову и спросила:

\- Ты готов к завтрашнему вечеру?

Эквиус распечатал свой мешок.

\- А что, похоже, что не готов?  
\- Возможно, тебе придётся убить исполина, если я не смогу.  
\- Меня не беспокоит идея убийства кого-либо. Мне не нравится то, что мы охотимся на невинное создание, которое никому не причинило вреда, но раз я не могу тебя разубедить, мне нужно будет защитить тебя от этого безумства.

"Вполне неплохо", - подумала Непета.

\- Просто удостоверяюсь, что ты сможешь. Я не хочу оказаться раздавленной или съеденной из-за того, что ты не можешь.  
\- С этим проблем не будет. Нам стоит поспать. Никто из нас не сможет убить этого исполина, если мы не отдохнём.

Они заснули. Вечером проснулись и поужинали. Непета была необычно тихой. Она была полна мрачной решимости и продолжала снова и снова проверять свои когти, удостоверяясь, что они гладко выходят из своих пружинных ножен, точила их и пробовала об ствол дерева, пока у неё ног не образовалась кучка коры и щепок.

Эквиусу не нужно было беспокоиться об оружии, только о своих кулаках, и он чувствовал себя недостаточно подготовленным. Он думал, что стоило бы освоить лук перед этим походом, но он до сих пор не смог найти достаточно прочный лук, который не ломался бы, как спичка, в его руках. Он хрустнул костяшками. Он достаточно силён, чтобы ему не требовалось оружия. Он должен быть таким, ради Непеты.

Они направились в лес. Непета, как обычно, шла впереди. Эквиус отчаянно хотел сделать что-то полезное, но делать было совершенно нечего. Что он вообще знал о выслеживании или выборе направления против ветра? Время от времени Непета останавливалась и внимательно вглядывалась в землю или в корни деревьев, разыскивая следы: отпечатки, обломки, царапины, что угодно.

По расчетам Эквиуса, им потребовалось около двух часов, чтобы найти след, оставленный их жертвой. 

\- Здесь! - сказала она, упав на колени. Её глаза светились зелёным, полные трепетом охоты. Эквиус опустился на колени рядом с ней, чтобы взглянуть на то, что она нашла.  
\- Это отпечаток лапы? - спросил он.  
\- Ага! Попробуй найти другой.

Они разделились и начали осматривать землю, разыскивая другие шестипалые следы. Эквиус не мог не отметить, насколько глубокими были отпечатки когтей, и насколько крупными были следы. Он нашёл ещё один в нескольких футах от первого. 

\- Это он?

Непета взглянула.

\- Да! И они свежие.  
\- Здесь ещё один!

Сердце Эквиуса ускорило бег. Искать отметины было всё равно что искать решение для технической проблемы: каждый шаг приводил всё ближе и ближе к ответу, но это было в сотню раз примитивнее. Он чувствовал прилив адреналина, усиливающийся с каждым найденным отпечатком. Они заторопились, следуя всё более чёткому следу, пока...

\- Пригнись! - торопливо шепнула Непета. Она упала на землю за кустом и жестом подозвала Эквиуса. Среди деревьев что-то двигалось. Что-то крупное. Что-то, от чего деревья трещали, когда оно проходило мимо. Фигура прогромыхала мимо их укрытия, словно у неё были копыта из железа. Эквиус подпрыгнул, готовый погнаться за зверем, но Непета схватила его за руку и притянула вниз со всей своей силой.

А потом что-то ещё более громадное и быстрое вылетело из тьмы и обрушилось на зверя, который только что прошёл мимо них. Звуки зверей удалились в лес, потом донёсся донёсся крик умирающего существа и что-то похожее на хруст костей. Непета и Эквиус, стараясь контролировать дыхание, слушали, как охотящийся зверь поглощал свой ужасный обед.

Существо - предположительно, ревущий исполин - вернулся мимо них, теперь уже медленно, с абсолютной уверенностью хозяина, который знает, что он самый крупный и самый опасный в лесу. Оно прошло настолько близко от куста, что Эквиус, будь у него желание смерти, мог бы вытянуть руку и дотронуться до него. Существо остановилось и принюхалось. Непета и Эквиус застыли.

К их огромному облегчению, существо издало низкий настороженный рёв и двинулось дальше. Эквиус успел заметить громадные вытянутые челюсти и дурно пахнущую патлатую шкуру. Они наблюдали за зверем, пока тот не скрылся из виду. Непета облизнула палец, подняла на ветер и, удовлетворившись тем, что их запах не будет заметен для зверя, жестом сказала Эквиусу двигаться за ней.

Они шли за зверем примерно полмили, постоянно останавливаясь, чтобы Непета могла проверить, что их не выдаст никакой порыв ветра, не важно насколько слабый. Риска потерять исполина не было - шум того, как он продирался через лес, разносился среди веток.

\- Слушай, - шепнула Непета.  
\- Я ничего не слышу, - пробормотал Эквиус в ответ.  
\- Он остановился.

Эквиус взглянул в сторону места, на котором существо было мгновение назад.

\- Я его не вижу. Мы его упустили?  
\- Нет. Я думаю, мы нашли его логово.

Земля впереди была голой и каменистой, никаких деревьев, кроме самых тонких, нависнувших поверх сухого оврага. Овраг вёл к глубокой тёмной пещере, вход в которую был завален костями всех форм и размеров. Черепа и тоже были, расколотые и разбросанные, но определённо принадлежавшие троллям. Из пещеры донеслось урчание их жертвы.

\- У мяуня есть план, - сказала Непета. Она дрожала от возбуждения.  
\- Выкладывай, - сказал Эквиус, надеясь, что он будет хорошим.  
\- Заберись на это дерево...  
\- Это? Оно едва стоит прямо под своим весом, не говоря уже про мой.  
\- Выдержит, доверься мне. Ты заберёшься на него, а я пойду вниз и выманю исполина. Потом, когда он побежит на меня, ты спрыгнешь на него сверху и отвлечёшь. Потом я смогу поднырнуть под него и атаковать сзади.

Это был дурацкий план, и он точно убьёт их обоих. Но Эквиус ничего лучше не придумал. Он молча кивнул и полез на дерево. Оно оказалось крепче, чем выглядело, и выдержало его вес, как Непета и обещала. Он перелез на один толстых суков, глянул в сторону оврага и заметил, как она спускается к пещере. Она встала посередине и закричала настолько громко, насколько могла.

\- ЭЙ! ИСПОЛИН! ТУТ БЕДНЫЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ КОТЁНОК! ИДИ И ВОЗЬМИ МЕНЯ!

Из пещеры донёсся ответный рык. Она привлекла его внимание. Морда зверя всё продолжала и продолжала высовываться из наружу. Она была, как ранее заметил Эквиус, невероятно длинной, полной невероятно острыми зубами и принадлежало невероятно громадному монстру, покрытому толстой спутанной шерстью. Когда оно вытаскивало свою массивную тушу из, казалось бы, маленькой пещеры, Эквиус заметил то, чего не видел раньше. По спине существа шёл гребень из зловещих острых колючек. На который он собирался прыгнуть всем своим весом.

Существо подняло голову и заревело, и Эквиус сразу же понял, почему его прозвали ревущим исполином. Казалось, что рёв исходит сразу со всех направлений. Звук становился всё громче и громче, пока не возникло ощущение, что он пронзает мозг, раздирая его ощущения воющими низкими тонами. Он был настолько мощным, что Эквиус чуть не свалился с дерева.

Крик стих, и Эквиус встряхнул головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Исполин припал к земле и напряг задние ноги, словно спринтер на стартовой колодке. Непета присела. Рёв, казалось, не оказал на неё никакого влияния. Может быть, она знала, чего стоит ожидать, и готовилась к этому, или, может быть, она просто прижала руки к своим ушам. Она взмахнула запястьями и выпустила когти. Зверь ринулся на неё.

Эквиус прыгнул со своего сука, горячо надеясь, что правильно рассчитал время и угол. Он приземлился в нескольких дюймах от шипов, чуть ниже плеч зверя. Он отскочил от его шкуры - по ощущениям она была похожа на вываренную кожу, покрытую губкой для промывки - но смог ухватиться за колючку, прежде чем свалиться на землю. Исполин даже не заметил его и продолжил нестись на Непету. Эквиус сжал кулак и ударил зверя настолько сильно, насколько мог.

Это привлекло его внимание. Зверь заревел и замедлился, уже почти догнав Непету, выгнул шею, чтобы увидеть надоедливое маленькое насекомое, вцепившееся в его шкуру. Непета поднырнула под ними ударила когтями вверх, оставляя глубокие порезы в брюхе существа. Оно снова завопило и забилось на месте. Непета выкатилась из-под существа, когда она вскочила, зверь поднял переднюю лапу и ударил её в бок, сбросив на землю.

\- Непета! - крикнул Эквиус. Он воспользовался движением исполина, чтобы забраться выше на его спину. Существо нависло над Непетой, подняло когти, чтобы прикончить её. Она не двигалась. Эквиус не видел, была ли она смертельно ранена или просто без сознания. Он схватил один из шипов зверя и потянул на себя, пока не выломал. Воспользовавшись этим импровизированным копьём, он пронзил бок исполина, вогнав шип настолько глубоко, насколько мог.

Исполин заревел. Он тяжело опустил свою лапу рядом с Непетой, которая зашевелилась и откатилась в сторону. Она чуть отползла и болезненно поднялась, сжимая бок. Похоже, раны было недостаточно, чтобы она выбыла из драки. Существо ревело, крутило головой из стороны в сторону и пыталось схватить Эквиуса. Непета вогнала свои когти в его бок и отпрыгнула, прежде чем исполин снова мог её ударить.

Эквиус выломал ещё несколько шипов и использовал их как копья против исполина. Он расчистил достаточно места, чтобы можно было подтянуться на его спину и сесть верхом. Зверь встал на дыбы и попытался сбросить его с себя, яростно крича в небо. Эквиус забросил руку назад, чтобы удержаться, и вздохнул от боли. Один из шипов позади него оставил глубокий порез на руке. По его коже побежал ручеёк синей крови. Он поморщился и выломал ещё один шип.

Постепенно он вскарабкался по спине зверя к его голове, по пути выламывая его шипы. Некоторые вонзал в плоть существа, другие просто выбрасывал. Исполин дёргался из стороны в сторону, истекал кровью из дюжины ран, как бык, пронзённый копьями бандерильи. Он слабел, но всё ещё оставался сильным, и Эквиусу пришлось изо всех сил цепляться, когда исполин брыкался, вставал на дыбы и пытался его скинуть. Время от времени он издавал ужасный рёв. Эквиус боролся с желанием закрыть уши, зная, что так он, скорее всего, не сможет удержаться.

Внизу Непета атаковала зверя со всех сторон. Исполин был вынужден постоянно делить внимание между ней и Эквиусом, и благодаря этому Эквиус смог забраться на его шею. Он крепче сжал ноги вокруг тела зверя, сломал последний шип перед головой исполина и, держа его обоими руками, понял над своей головой. Он прицелился в основание черепа исполина и с силой опустил импровизированное копьё.

Исполин почувствовал смертельный удар и сделал последнюю титаническую попытку сбросить своего наездника. Боязнь смерти придала ему необходимых сил, и Эквиус полетел на землю, шкура выскользнула из его хватки. Он поднялся и уставился в глаза зверя. Исполин триумфально рыкнул и бросился на него, открыв рот, сияя нитями слюны, капающей с кривых клыков. ЭКвиус поднял руки, отчаянно пытаясь отбиться от него.

Непета выскочила перед ним и нанесла два быстрых удара по морде исполина. Второй вошёл глубоко. Существо заревело и отступило назад, брызгая кровью из рассечённого глаза.

\- Сейчас! - крикнула она. - Держи его пасть открытой!

Эквиус заторопился и схватил передние зубы исполина, похожие на бивни. Тот мотнул головой, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Напрягшись, Эквиус раскрыл сведённые челюсти. Непета бросилась в открытый рот и вонзила свои когти в нёбо зверя. По её рукам побежал поток крови. Исполин застыл, издал предсмертный вздох и медленно начал заваливаться вперёд.

\- Берегись! - Эквиус схватил Непету за руки и быстро бросился вместе с ней с пути животного. С громом, от которого содрогнулась земля, исполин упал. Эквиус упал на бок, надёжно обхватив её руками.  
\- Эквиус? - приглушённо сказала она, уткнувшись в его грудь. - Ты держишь меня.

Он охнул и отпустил её, отодвинулся в сторону. 

\- Извини. Я не... ты не...?

Она поднялась, убрала свои когти и отряхнулась. 

\- Я в порядке. Но ты раньше никогда не прикасался ко мне.  
\- Потому что я боялся тебя ранить. Но ты была в опасности.  
\- Ага. Ты меня спас.  
\- Ты меня спасла.  
\- Мы спасли друг друга. И мы победили! - она повернулась, чтобы полюбоваться их добычей. Эквиус сделал то же самое и нахмурился.  
\- Я всё ещё думаю, что нам не стоило его убивать.  
\- Он убил бы нас, если бы мы этого не сделали, глупый.  
\- Нам не обязательно было охотиться на него.  
\- Признай, это было увлекательно.   
\- Да. И посмотреть на него вблизи было прекрасно. Тем не менее, жаль его.

Непета подошла к нему и обняла за плечи запанной кровью рукой. 

\- Я не убиваю зверей только ради веселья, Эквикотик. Пойдём. Помоги мне оттащить его в лагерь.

Вдвоём они смогли дотащить тушу исполина к своей прогалине. Это заняло много времени, и они не могли двигаться скрытно, но лес, похоже, уважал их за победу. Другие хищники и падальщики держались подальше. Воздух застыл и обычные ночные шумы затихли. Даже деревья, казалось, расступались перед ними.

Они вернулись в свой лагерь и положили свою добычу. Непета выбросила когти и склонилась рядом с тушей.

\- Ты можешь зажечь костёр? - попросила она.  
\- Думаю, да, - Эквиус отыскал её огниво и, после пары неудачных попыток, смог разжечь небольшое пламя. Он довёл его до ревущего костра, пока Непета позади него занималась чем-то неприятным с исполином. Она подошла к нему со свежей кровью на руках и мясистым куском, нанизанным на острую палку.  
\- Его сердце, - сказал Эквиус. - Что ты собираешься делать с ним?

Непета не ответила. Она сунула сердце в огонь и стала держать там, медленно поворачивая, пока воздух не наполнил запах жареного мяса, а жир не начал шипеть и брызгать в пламя. Она вытащила палку, подула на мясо, чтобы охладить, разрезала когтем и предложила половину Эквиусу. Он настороженно посмотрел на неё.

\- Я никогда не ел мяса, - сказал он.  
\- Попробуй. Не трать его смерть впустую. Оно сделает тебя сильным. Сильнее.  
\- Мне не нужно становиться ещё сильнее.  
\- Попробуй его ради меня.  
\- Ну хорошо. Ради тебя, - Эквиус принял мясо, поднял ко рту и надкусил.

На вкус оно оказалось совсем не таким плохим, как он ожидал. Он и Непета закончили есть и пошли мыть руки в ручье. Под водой она положила свою ладонь на его и сжала.

\- Сожми мою, - попросила она.  
\- Я сделаю тебе больно.  
\- Не сделаешь. Давай.

Эквиус развернул свою ладонь и сомкнул её вокруг ладони Непеты. Он ожидал услышать крик, ожидал, что она выдернет руку с раздавленными и переломанными костями. Ничего подобного не произошло. Он посмотрел на неё. Непета улыбалась. Он держал её ладонь даже не задумываясь об этом, и она улыбалась.

Когда наступил рассвет, летаргической слизи потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы усыпить Эквиуса. Он знал, что его прикосновение к другому троллю в лучшем случае приведёт к синякам. Так почему он мог спокойно прикасаться к Непете? Вопрос вертелся в разуме и отказывался уходить. Только истощение после напряжённой ночи наконец заставило его заснуть.

* 

Всю следующую ночь Непета провела за разделкой трупа исполина. Она извлекла его мочевой пузырь и разбрызгала мочу вокруг лагеря, чтобы отогнать хищников. Потом содрала со зверя шкуру, попросив Эквиуса вбить в землю деревянные колья, и растянула куски шкуры между ними для просушки. Затем она развела несколько маленьких костров из зелёного дерева и сырых листьев, навесила над ними грубые деревянные решётки и расстелила на них полоски мяса, чтобы прокоптить и сделать из них вяленое мясо, которое ей так нравилось. Она расколола кости зверя, выскоблила костный мозг и вырезала из них наконечники для копий и стрел, которые потом зарыла с остатками позвонков, создав тайник оружия на случай, если когда-нибудь вернётся сюда. 

Эквиус наблюдал за ней, чувствуя сонливость и отвращение. То, как она жила, было чудовищно: словно дикий хищник, который не думает о будущем и не оглядывается на прошлое. Он хотел бы убедить её оставить леса и заросли, построить нормальный улей и оцивилизоваться, но он знал, что не важно сколько бы он убеждал, умолял, уговаривал или угрожал ей, она ни за что не оставила бы своё банальное единоминутное существование. Если бы он смог сделать это, она бы обиделась на него до конца своей жизни. Он не хотел этого. Он хотел помочь ей.

Время от времени Непета оглядывалась через плечо и смотрела, как Эквиус апатично прохаживается туда-сюда. То, как он жил, было глупо: словно раб своей касты крови, безнадёжно посвящённый своим чувствам долга и приличия, даже когда это делало его жизнь скверной. Она хотела бы заставить его увидеть, как изолирует от мира обращение с подавляющей частью троллей либо как с вышестоящими, либо как с нижестоящими. Но он лишь возмутился бы, если бы она утащила его подальше от его цивилизованной жизни в свой мир, где единственная кровь, которая важна - это кровь, которую ты пролил.

Эквиус задремал. Когда он проснулся, казалось, что прошло всего пару секунд. Его сон был совершенно мирным, его не беспокоили обычные кошмары, которые он видел, когда спал без слизи. Луны сдвинулись в небе, до конца ночи оставалось всего пару часов. Его спина была тёплой. Повернувшись, он увидел огонь, горящий позади него. Должно быть, его развела Непета. Он был благодарен за это, но раздражён тем, что она его не разбудила., хотя это, может быть, было бы куда постыднее, чем просто оставить его спать. Непеты в лагере не было. Немного испугавшись, Эквиус поднялся, подбросил несколько веток в огонь, чтобы тот не погас, и отправился на поиски.

Он нашёл один из следов Непеты на грязной земле рядом с ручьём возле их прогалины. Идя по течению, он прислушивался к всплескам и журчанию, и, приближаясь к озеру, он различил ещё один звук. Где-то впереди она напевала медленную весёлую мелодию. Он раздвинул кусты, обошёл дерево и увидел её, такую красивую и уязвимую.

Она была голой, стояла по колено в озерце, которое подпитывал ручей. Лунный свет блестел на её мокрой коже, и Эквиус мечтательно заметил, что может различить каждую каплю на ней, обрисованную сиянием лун. Её волосы были чище, чем когда-либо за всё время, что он её видел. Они были прямыми и блестящими, свисали до её плеч. Во многом как его, осознал он. Ему это нравилось, и он задумался, не удастся ли убедить её оставить их такими. Может быть, он даже сможет научить её пользоваться гребнем.

Эквиус скрылся за деревом и позвал:

\- Непета!  
\- Я здесь! - ответила она.  
\- Тебе не стоило уходить из лагеря без меня. Я боял... беспокоился. Экхм. За тебя.  
\- Незачем бояться за меня. Я в порядке.

Возникла пауза, и он услышал, как Непета плеснула на себя воду.

\- Ты видел меня, пока шёл сюда?  
\- Нет, - соврал Эквиус. На его лбу набухло несколько капель пота.  
\- Оу. Выходи сюда, чтобы мы могли муррмально поговорить.  
\- Нет. Ты голая.  
\- Ага! Значит, ты меня видел, - она захихикала. - Плохой Эквикотик.  
\- Я слышу, что ты купаешься. Логично предположить, что ты голая.  
\- Но ты ведь меня видел, верно?  
\- Хорошо, если тебе обязательно знать, да, видел.  
\- И как я тебе?

На коже Эквиуса выступило ещё несколько капель.

\- Ты... ты привлекательная.

Ему не нужно было видеть Непету чтобы знать, что она надулась.

\- Всего лишь привлекательная? Иди сюда и взгляни ещё раз.

Её льстивый тон убедил Эквиуса выйти из-за дерева. И снова он был поражён её грацией, её осанкой, её уверенностью в себе, которую излучала каждая линия её тела.

\- Ближе, - сказала Непета. Эквиус, спотыкаясь, подошёл. - Ближе, - повторила она снова, когда он остановился на краю озера. Эквиус ступил в воду, не беспокоясь о том, что она заливается в его ботинки. - Прикоснись ко мне, - сказала она, когда он был всего в паре дюймов от неё. Он вытянул руку и коснулся её предплечья. Она заурчала, взяла его ладонь и направила на свою грудь. Она была маленькой, да, но мягкой и тёплой. Его пальцы дёрнулись, раздув напрягся в его штанах. Эквиус сглотнул.  
\- Нам не стоит, - сказал он, - мы...  
\- Эквиус, я нужна тебе.

Нонсенс. Он был в порядке. Это она нуждалась в нём. Но он мог подыграть, если это поможет ему.

\- Да, может быть. Но я тоже нужен тебе.

Чушь. Это у него были все возможные проблемы. Но она могла согласиться, если это поможет ему.

\- Да, нужен, - она ухмыльнулась. - Возмяужно, нам стоит дать друг другу то, в чём мы нуждаемся, - она провела ладонью по его животу и коснулась его паха, сжимая и ощупывая.  
\- Непета, ты уверена?  
\- Всё в порядке. Я хочу этого, - она почувствовала, как набухает его раздув, потёрла сильнее и попыталась оценить его размер. - Дай мне взглянуть.

С всплеском Непета упала на колени. Она повозилась с застёжкой его шорт, расстегнула их и позволила упасть. Медленно, словно продлевая ожидание перед тем, как развернуть долгожданный подарок, она зацепила край его трусов и потянула вниз.

\- О, ух ты, - выдохнула она. - Теперь я правда хочу его.

Даже когда он был наполовину поднят, Непета едва могла обхватить член Эквиуса своими пальцами. Он затвердел сильнее и увеличился настолько, что она не могла сделать даже этого. Она положила обе ладони на его ствол и провела вверх и вниз по всей длине. Она наблюдала за верхней частью, где округлая головка расходилась в тёмную щель. Когда из неё показалась первая капля предсемени, Непета нагнулась вперёд и слизнула её. Она сжала губы и сомкнула у основания его головки.

Эквиус застонал. Рот Непеты был более гладким и горячим, чем он представлял себе. И она отсасывала, очевидно, пытаясь вытянуть из него больше предсемени. Её руки поднялись по его члену и легли на яйца. Она нежно сжимала и массировала их, воодушевляя испускать больше жидкости.

Язык Непеты вращался и сжимал головку Эквиуса, покрывая её слюной. Он мог бы наслаждаться ощущением до конца ночи, но инстинкт подстёгивал его не останавливаться. Он нагнулся и положил ладонь на её голову, начал гладить её волосы. Он притянул её к себе. Непета протестующе забубнила, поэтому он ослабил хватку и начал массировать большим пальцем основание её левого рога, чтобы показать, что думал не только о своём удовольствии.

Непета сдавленно мяукнула и выгнула шею, наклоняя голову, чтобы позволить Эквиусу чесать сильнее. Она выразила свою благодарность тем, что взяла в рот больше его члена, скользя губами вниз по стволу, пока кончик не упёрся в основание её языка. О том чтобы взять его целиком не стоило даже и думать. У неё хватало храбрости попробовать, но громадный размер его раздува не оставлял шансов на успех. Она отодвинулась, поперхнувшись и закашлявшись, и решила остановиться на посасывании первой пары дюймов.

Эквиуса устраивал этот компромисс. Её языка, прыгающего по всем участкам его члена, до каких она могла дотянуться, было достаточно, чтобы у него перехватило дыхание. В сочетании с её руками, работающими на стволе, он быстро приближался к развязке, знакомой по его редким постыдным моментам самоудовлетворения. Из него бурно вытекало предсемя, и он задался вопросом, нравится ли Непете вкус. Она всасывала жидкость с явным удовольствием, испуская довольные мычащие звуки.

Ему было бы так просто перевалить через край и насладиться своим первым моментом экстаза, вызванным чужими руками, но этот случай был особенным. Он должен был продлиться дольше, и поэтому Эквиус положил ладонь на лоб Непеты и оттолкнул её. Его член выскользнул из её рта с удивлённым "млпф!" от неё.

\- Плохо? - спросила Непета.  
\- Нет, великолепно. Но я хочу сделать всё достойно.

Она улыбнулась ему.

\- Давай вернёмся в лагерь.

Непета подтянула штаны Эквиуса и застегнула их для него. Одежда была насквозь мокрой, но у него не было времени обращать на это внимание. Она встала и прыгнула на него, обхватила ногами вокруг пояса и забросила руки ему на шею. Он отступил назад, выпрямился и обнял, чтобы поддержать её. Непета захихикала, когда его ладони легли на её зад. Он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться за распутное поведение; она прервала его поцелуем, сомкнувшись своими губами с его и протолкнув язык в его рот. Постепенно она убедила его ответить тем же. Даже его язык был сильным. Она позволила ему взять инициативу на себя и целовать её так, как ему хотелось. В конце концов, они расцепились, тяжело дыша и заворожено глядя в глаза друг другу.

Эквиус вынес Непету из озера.

\- Твоя одежда? - спросил он.  
\- Я постирала футболку; ей нужно высохнуть, - ответила она. - Оставь. Завтра они будут здесь же. 

Вообще-то, существовал шанс, что кто-то может утащить вещи, но её это не волновало. Она хотела быть в лагере, голой и с Эквиусом верхом на ней. Она прижалась ближе, схватилась крепче и зарылась лицом в кривую его плеча. Она чувствовала, как в ней поднимается жар, и знала, где мокрое пятно на футболке Эквиуса, которое расползается от места, где её пах касался ткани. Она знала, что он наверняка чувствует это. Она знала, что это его возбудит, а если и нет, то своё дело сделают её феромоны. Он подхватил её выше и направился к поляне, словно ничего не замечал, хотя его дыхание стало тяжелее, а кожа горячее.

Костёр, который Непета развела для Эквиуса, всё ещё горел, когда они вернулись в лагерь. Они подбросили ещё немного дерева и подождали, пока оно разгорится, целуясь и лаская друг друга в сиянии. Они опустились на колени, и она зацепила край его футболки, потянула к его голове; он поднял руки и позволил ей снять футболку до конца. Потом она опустила голову на его могучую грудь и взяла в рот один из его сосков. Повинуясь минутному порыву, она закусила его. Эквиус зашипел и заскрежетал зубами, выгнув шею назад. Боль была непохожей на ту которую он испытывал раньше: этой болью он наслаждался, а не хотел избегать. Возможно, дело было в том, что её вызывала Непета. Она отпустила его и полюбовалась кольцом оставшихся тёмно-синих отметин, прежде чем он схватил её за подбородок и поднял её голову для ещё одного поцелуя.

Непета легла на траву и развела ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяла её значительная гибкость. Обеими руками она развела в стороны губы своей пазухи, показывая Эквиусу блестящую зеленоватую плоть под ними. 

\- Скорее, Эквиус. Засунь свой великотлепный раздув в мою маленькую киску.

Эквиус практически разорвал остатки своей одежды. Его шнурки погибли ужасной смертью, когда он рывком стащил ботинки, даже не пытаясь развязать узлы. Он скинул штаны и пару секунд боролся с нижним бельём, цеплявшимся за его эрекцию. Оголившись, он залез на Непету. Он был слишком высоким, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо и при этом иметь возможность совокупляться с ней, поэтому для компенсации он отвёл её руки от её пазухи и прижал над её головой, сплетясь своими пальцами с её. Непета что-то довольно пробормотала и сжала его ладони.

Из-за того, что руки были заняты, Эквиусу было трудно правильно попасть своим раздувом. Первый выпад промазал мимо цели, и его член скользнул по ложбине Непеты, протёрся по её клитору. Она приятно вздрогнула. Эквиус выровнялся и попробовал ещё раз, теперь уже попав в цель.

Вой Непеты расколол ночную тишину. Её никогда раньше не растягивали настолько быстро или настолько совершенно. Боль добавила выброс адреналина и ускорила течение крови, а вслед за ней подползло и удовольствие. Она сжала член Эквиуса и почувствовала каждую жилку и каждую кривую, прижимающуюся к её стенками. Она задержала дыхание и подождала, пока он не начнёт двигаться назад.

Эквиус издал странный звук, входя в Непету, что-то среднее между сдавленным вздохом и стоном. Он густо залился синей краской, но её крик заглушил его.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он. - Тебе больно?

Из-под его груди донеслось раздражённое рычание.

\- Продолжай двигаться, дурила.

Нервничая, Эквиус сделал порывистое, грубоватое движение назад. Он поразился тому, насколько туго обхватила его Непета, насколько гладкой она была, и в то же время насколько трудно ему было выходить из неё. Следующие несколько толчков были нежными и робкими в сравнении со входом. Он чувствовал большую ответственность. Если Непета когда-нибудь и будет вытянута из своей жалкой жизни в дикости, она должна знать, что у цивилизации были свои удовольствия. Он менял скорость движений, наклон бёдер и вслушивался в её дыхание, пытаясь понять, что ей нравилось больше всего.

Непета чувствовала то же самое. В прошлом её пути пересекались с несчётным количеством троллей, и она трахалась с некоторыми из них. Это был первый раз, когда она чувствовала, что её партнёру правда нужна её помощь. Если она собиралась заставить Эквиуса перестать упираться как шерстистый зверь и вытянуть его из его застывшего существования, она должна была показать ему, что природа может предложить блаженство, с которым цивилизация просто не в состоянии сравниться. Она забросила ноги вокруг его талии, руки на его шею, подтянулась и крепко закусила его плечо.

Эквиус крикнул, и его бёдра тяжело и несдержанно обрушились на Непету.

\- Вот так! - прохрипела она. - Ещё!

Ну, раз она этого хотела. Эквиус просунул руку между ними и начала ласкать её грудь, сжимая, массируя соски большим пальцем. Он собирался сначала позаботиться о её нуждах, но действуя так, как она просила, и трахая её жёстко, он всё больше погружался в процесс, терял концентрацию.

Капля пота сорвалась с кончика носа Эквиуса, за ней на землю упали другие капли. Вскоре с него шёл настоящий ливень, капли стекали по его лицу, шее и груди, срывались и падали на Непету. Она закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, втягивая солёный запах. Именно таким она и хотела его видеть: сильным, потным и бурным. Никаких нескончаемых просьб свежих полотенец, никакого отрицания своей базовой природы. Она провела языком по его груди, коснулась его соска, смаковала вкус его напряжения. Массируя его спину, она дала поту немного стечь по её ладоням, потом навострила когти и провела ими по его спине. Она оставила несколько царапин на его коже, из них начала капать кровь, смешиваясь с потом.

Эквиус ворчал и скрежетал зубами от боли. Он вышел из Непеты, вызвав протестующие вопли с её стороны. Ему надоело, что его царапают и кусают, к тому же текущая позиция была отнюдь не идеальной для тролля его размера. Он перевернул её, словно ребёнок, играющий с куклой, и поставил на колени. Она попыталась встать на руки, но он толкнул её спину вниз. Если она хотела, чтобы его ничто не сдерживало, то ничто его не будет сдерживать, в том числе и она.

Непета забилась в хватке Эквиуса. Ей нравилось, что он наконец-то взял инициативу на себя, но ей ужасно хотелось, чтобы он поскорее вошёл в неё. Эквиус - который хотел ровно того же - никак не мог пересилить позыв в первую очередь позаботиться о ней. Он тёр её промежность, размазывая её бледно-зелёные соки ещё больше по её бёдрам. Он продолжал делать это, пока она не начала корчиться и толкать его своими бёдрами, и теперь, когда его собственные нужды полностью захватили его, он выровнял свой член и вошёл в неё во второй раз.

Даже исполин не мог бы быть настолько яростным. Эквиус схватил Непету за талию и сжал настолько, что она заныла. Ритмичные толчки и шлепки плоти о плоть почти не давали ему расслышать её, и он увлёкся настолько, что это его не волновало. Значение имели лишь боль в его мускулах, жар в и вокруг его раздува и вызываемые им мяукающие стоны Непеты, которые давали понять, что она наслаждалась им не меньше, чем он наслаждался ей, будь хватка крепкой или нет. Он взглянул вниз на неё, смотрел, как она дёргается вперёд перед каждым его рывком. Она продолжала стоять нагнувшись и опершись на полусогнутые руки. Она дрожала, пальцы сжимались и разжимались, очевидно, она была очень близка к развязке.

Эквиус больше не мог сфокусироваться ни на чём, кроме своего удовольствия. Его семя ревело в яйцах, готовое выплеснуться, и ему приходилось держаться, чтобы отсрочить окончание. Он продолжал слепо сношать её, позволяя давлению продолжать и продолжать нарастать. Под ним Непета кончила, и он заметил это лишь потому, как её стенки задрожали вокруг его раздува. Дополнительная узость его совершенно не замедлила. Он просто продолжил совершать поступательные движения сильнее, ворча и тяжело дыша. Его яйца качались настолько сильно, что отскакивали от киски Непеты.

Эквиус достиг точки невозвращения, потом перешёл через неё. Его оргазм ударил его настолько быстро, что у него хватило времени войти в Непету поглубже. Его генетическая жидкость, горячая как магма, гейзером изверглась из него, затапливая её влагалище. Первая струя ударилась о кольцо мускулов вокруг входа в её генетический пузырь, заставив его раскрыться. Он почувствовал, как вытекают остатки её жидкости, потом ещё одна струя его семени смела их назад. Эквиус согнулся пополам, хватая воздух ртом. Этот оргазм был гораздо мощнее, чем любой из тех, которые он когда-либо испытывал. Какая-то громадная внутренняя сила сжимала его в крепкое как алмаз ядро удовольствия, стягивая его, напрягая мускулы до паралича. Он боролся с этим, но ощущение держалось, пока он не выпустил остатки своего семени. Только тогда напряжение пропало, и вся энергия резко вернулась в его тело и испарилась через поры, оставляя трепет во всём от рогов до пальцев ног.

Конча Эквиуса заполняла Непету, пока та не оказалась переполнена. Лишняя жидкость стекла вниз по её каналу и по его раздуву, нагревая её снаружи так же, как и внутри. Последние капли покинули его. Непета застонала и потянулась вниз, помассировала свой живот. Он был тугим и полным; её генетический пузырь закрылся, готовясь смешать его жидкость с её собственной. Он вышел из неё и повалился на спину. Она улеглась рядом и прильнула к нему, положив голову к нему на грудь, слушая постепенно замедляющееся гудение его могучего сердца. Он поднял руку и вяло почесал основание её рога.

Мурлыкая, Непета спросила:

\- Ну, как тебе?

Он удовлетворённо заворчал, и когда она толкнула его локтём, он осмелился сказать, что, пожалуй, было хорошо. Она забралась на него и, хмурясь, взглянула в глаза.

\- Всего лишь хорошо?  
\- Очень хорошо.  
\- Хмммм.  
\- Это было чудесно. Я никогда раньше... в смысле, я не...  
\- Всё нормально, - шепнула она, почесавшись носом и улыбаясь. - Я хотела, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
\- И я... возможно, я ошибался насчёт... определённых аспектов правил, касающихся отношений между низшими и высшими кастами крови.

Улыбка Непеты стала шире. Для него это было большое признание, и маленькая победа для неё.

Некоторое время они продолжали лежать вместе в тишине, изредка целуясь и лаская друг друга, массируя напряжённые мускулы там, щекоча чувствительные места тут. Эквиус снова принялся чесать рожки Непеты, заметив, что её волосы всё ещё были прямыми и гладкими. Он причесал их пальцами, удивляясь их мягкости.

\- Мне так нравится, - пробормотал он.  
\- Мрмм?  
\- Твои волосы. Мне они так нравятся. Гораздо лучше обычной путаницы, которая у тебя обычно на голове.  
\- Ну, мне твой стиль тоже муррчень нравится. Гораздо лучше этой сальной метлы, которая у тебя обычно на голове.  
\- В каком смысле?

Непета слезла с него.

\- Иди взгляни.

Эквиус поднялся, капая на землю потом и редкими каплями кончи. Он подошёл к палатке и вгляделся в её серебристую поверхность. В мутном отражении он смог кое-как разглядеть, как выглядят его волосы, спутавшиеся, покрытые грязью, кровью и другими лесными субстанциями. Он выглядел дико, варварски, жутко. Он выглядел как Непета в один из своих не лучших дней. Немного поколебавшись, он вернулся к костру. Непета куда-то ушла, и он позвал её.

\- Я здесь, - ответила она из-за дерева.

Её генетический пузырь урчал, давая понять, что он готов излить то, что обработал. Она присела на корточки в укрытии и дала этому случиться. Пока свидетельство её полового акта с Эквиусом вытекало из неё, она рассматривала тыльные стороны своих ладоней. На её ногтях и подушечках пальцев оставались синие следы там, где она его расцарапала. Единственная кровь, которая важна - это кровь, которую ты пролила

Непета закончила и вернулась на прогалину. Она заметила, как Эквиус разглядывает бирюзовые потёки на её бёдрах.

\- Нам стоило принести с собой ведро, - сказала она, отметив, как Эквиус посинел от этих слов. - Мы могли бы зачать личинку.  
\- У нас не было бы возможности доставить его к Матери-Личинке, - заметил Эквиус. - Здесь нет выходов в туннели служителей.  
\- Если бы Фефурри не поубивала всех Имперских Дронов...  
\- Нас обоих уже давным-давно отправили на отсеивание.  
\- Тебя бы отправили, - сказала Непета, показывая язык Эквиусу. - Я и раньше трахалась.

Эквиус наклонился вперёд.

\- Оу? Ты никогда не рассказывала мне об этом.  
\- Ну, мой муррвый раз был со странствующим...  
\- Нет, - Эквиус поднял руки, - не надо деталей. Но никогда с мейтспритом или кисмесисом, верно?  
\- Нет.  
\- А теперь?

Она обняла его и сжала настолько сильно, насколько могла. Никакого другого ответа, она, похоже, давать не собиралась.

Костёр догорел, на горизонте показалось солнце. Непета и Эквиус скрылись в палатке и забрались в свои летаргические мешки. Этим утром не было стыдливого смотрения в стороны, никто не глядел в стену, пока другой одевается. Их взгляды признательно скользили друг по другу. Когда они полностью запечатались, они лежали настолько близко, настолько позволяли мешки.

Они проснулись за час до заката, полные энергии и жаждущие встретить новую ночь. Ответ на вопрос "чем занять время, прежде чем они смогут выйти наружу" был очевиден, но Непета решила, что будь она проклята, если всегда именно она будет первой просить секса. Она разгуливала по палатке, делая всё возможное, чтобы ввести Эквиуса в нужное настроение. К некоторому её раздражению, одного вида голого тела оказалось недостаточно. Он просто сидел, скрестив ноги, и спокойно ждал, поэтому она начала заниматься вещами, для которых требовалось нагибаться, удостоверяясь, что он каждый раз получает хороший вид на её ляжки. Она поднимала края платки и выглядывала наружу, морщась от яркости. Она возилась со своим рюкзаком и летаргическими мешками. Когда не сработало и это, она начала прогуливаться туда-сюда в поле его зрения, медленно потягиваясь и издавая тихие восторженные зевки и вздохи.

Эквиус отреагировал так, как отреагировал бы любой здоровый самец троллей. Его раздув затвердел и высунулся между бёдер. Он залился краской, прикрыл свой пах и попытался не смотреть на Непету, но куда бы он ни поворачивался, она находила какой-нибудь повод снова оказаться у него на виду. Когда он закрыл глаза, ей образ ясно вырисовался в его разуме. Непета улыбается. Непета разговаривает. Непета лежит на траве, раздвинув ноги так же, как и вчера ночью...

\- Нннгх, - прорычал Эквиус. Он сдался, неуверенный, почему вообще пытался сопротивляться. - Непета, ты не хотела бы заняться соитием?  
\- Ты такой синекровка. "Непета, ты не хотела бы заняться соитием?" - передразнила она, хихикая.

Он содрогнулся от её грубой имитации акцента высшей касты, но ответил только:

\- Ну так?  
\- Оу, мой маленький Эквикотик хвостчет поиграть? Покажи мне.

Он убрал руки со своего раздува. Непета облизнула губы, упала на четвереньки, подкралась к нему и положила голову к нему на колени. Она облизнула его ствол во всю длину, всё ещё грязный после вчерашнего веселья, но её это не беспокоило. Она просто хотела снова увидеть его в полный размер. Эквиус откинулся назад и позволил ей свободно действовать.

Когда он полностью затвердел, Непета оседлала его, ожидая, что он поддастся позывам и возьмёт её так же, как в прошлый раз. Вместо этого он оттолкнул её и сказал: 

\- Ляг на спину.

Непета подчинилась, и Эквиус нагнулся и нежно развёл её бёдра. Он опустил свою голову между ними и высунул язык. Её нижние губы были пухлыми, липкими и измазанными сине-зелёным, но его член был не в лучшем состоянии, и она была достаточно радушна, чтобы приласкать его ртом. И когда он провёл кончиком языка по её щели, вкус оказался не таким уж плохим. С возрастающим энтузиазмом он стал слизывать смешанные остатки его и её кончи. Непета застонала, но скоро ей стало ясно, что похвастаться он мог лишь энтузиазмом. Он был в лучшем случае посредственным куннилингуистом. Он безошибочно использовал свой длинный, сильный, гибкий язык на её наименее чувствительных местах. Её клитор жаждал внимания, но, похоже, он попал в его полностью слепое пятно. Она вздохнула и нетерпеливо заёрзала. Какая пустая трата потенциала. В какой-то момент ей придётся учить его, но прямо сейчас ей нужно было большее, чем он мог дать ртом.

Непета приподнялась, и Эквиус, удивившись, сделал то же самое. Она прыгнула на него, и он поймал её, посадил к себе на колени. Непета приземлилась возле его раздува, воркуя от его размера и жара, и твёрдости. По крайней мере, это ни за чтобы не провалило попытку удовлетворить её. Она набросилась на его плечо, собираясь укусить и выпустить великолепного зверя, которого она узрела вчера ночью. Он схватил её, прежде чем она смогла это сделать, отодвинул от себя и сказал:

\- Не царапаться. Не кусаться. Мы сделаем это нежно или не будем делать совсем.

Непета задалась вопросом, сдержит ли он обещание, если она решит назвать его блефом, но рисковать сейчас казалось нечестным, раз уж она его раздразнила.

\- Лааааадно, будь скучным, - она потёрлась об него, раздвигая нижние губы его стволом и смазывая своими соками. Она хотела этого не меньше, чем Эквиус, поэтому позволила ему схватить её за зад и приподнять её. Он опустил Непету на свой член, и оба познали, насколько приятным может быть долгое, нежное проникновение. Она открывалась для него миллиметр за миллиметром, её стенки подстраивались, чтобы прильнуть ближе к нему, словно они сливались в единое целое. Он застонал, когда влажный жар её внутренностей пронзил его плоть, и когда мягкие витки и волнистости её утробы стали обволакивать его член.

Непета, в свою очередь, обнаружила, что получает больше удовольствия от медленного растяжения, а не от жестокой скачки, которую обычно предпочитала. На самой границе удовольствия оставалась зудящая боль, напоминание о том, что Эквиус был (и как она этому была рада) великоват для неё. Со временем она к этому привыкнет, но сейчас она радовалась ощущению чрезмерного заполнения.

Вместе они разобрались, как лучше всего действовать из этой позиции. Поначалу Эквиус обхватил талию Непеты, приподнял её и насадил назад, но он опустил её слишком быстро, и кончик его члена толкнулся в заднюю стенку её пазухи. Непета поморщилась: эта боль была совсем не той, которая ей нравилась, и она согнула ноги, поставив их так, чтобы колени касались земли. Теперь она могла двигаться вместе с ним, приподнимаясь, когда он приподнимал её, замедляясь, когда он опускал её. Она решила, что это приятное разнообразие - ни полный контроль, ни полное подчинение.

Непета и Эквиус цеплялись друг за друга: прижимались телами, её грудь расплющилась об его стену мышц, твёрдые соски врезались в податливую плоть. Они шёпотом подбадривали и советовали друг другу, что было приятно, что нет, и каждый стонал имя своего партнёра. Они качались взад и вперёд, в одно мгновение он нависает над ней, его член проникает в её пазуху, в другой она на нём, её киска поглощает его раздув. Она положила ладони на его голову, одну на пряди его волос, другую на целый рог, и притянула к себе для поцелуя. Они сцепились губами и сплелись языками, прижимая лица как можно ближе, обоим казалось, что сдвинься они чуть ближе - и стали бы единым целым. И тогда решение проблем другого было бы таким простым.

Интимность уступила место страсти, слова Непеты и Эквиуса становили острее и короче, вдохи между поцелуями и стоны резче. Вскоре они перешли к гортанным вздохам и стонам, выражая удовольствие и свои чувства друг другу самым примитивным, базовым и общепонятным из языков.

Непета опустилась до самого основания члена Эквиуса, взяв столько, что её губы коснулись его яиц, и её киска потекла на них соками. Мяукая, она подёргала бёдрами из стороны в сторону, наслаждаясь ощущением плоти внутри неё, твёрдой как сталь, горячей как кровь и гладкой и мягкой снаружи как шёлк. Она сжала зубы и вдавила последние несколько миллиметров в себя, потом протянула руки вниз и погладила свой живот. Она ощущала его в себе: неподвижный стержень, расправляющий те её части, которые обычно были сжаты. Она заиграла мускулами вокруг его члена и почувствовала опьянение от пробежавшего по ней зуда. Схватившись за Эквиуса, она приподнялась, сжимая его ствол своими нижними губами. Непета закусила губу и опустилась вниз, пискнув от новой вспышки ощущения.

Эквиус обнаружил, что ему гораздо проще сдерживаться, когда всю работу делала Непета. Всё, что требовалось от него, это сидеть спокойно, ласкать её, замедлять, когда она становилась слишком рьяной, контролировать своё дыхание и сдерживаться. Его член дрожал, яйца напряглись. Он контролировал своё тело. Пальцы ног подогнулись, мускулы натянулись. Он мог справиться с этим. Дыхание стало дёрганым, мысли затуманились, Он...

Со стоном Эквиус прошёл точку невозвращения, почувствовал, как горячее семя из его генетического пузыря наполняет его яйца, и знал, что вне зависимости от того, что случится дальше, через несколько секунд он кончит. Он сжал челюсть и попытался остановиться, желая, чтобы Непета достигла оргазма перед ним, но она продолжала скакать на его члене и, похоже, останавливаться не собиралась. Он заскрежетал зубами, дёргаясь и ощущая, как на него опускается знакомое по прошлой ночи давление.

Эквиус не хотел подвести Непету, только не теперь, когда он настоял на своей позиции и своём ритме. Едва его разум расчистился, а к конечностям вернулись силы, он подобрал её со своего опавшего члена, развернул спиной к себе и усадил к себе на колени. Она мяукнула; она продолжала тереться после его развязки, отчаянно пытаясь набрать последние капли удовольствия, которые были ей необходимы, и ведь она была так близко, так близко, не хватило всего лишь пары каких-то паршивых секунд. Она обернулась и сердито посмотрела на него, но он только улыбнулся так, что она сжала зубы, и сказал:

\- Есть другие способы, не только простое животное сношение, Непета.

Простое животное сношение нравилось Непете больше всего, и после жалких попыток Эквиуса удовлетворить её ртом, она не слишком надеялась на то, что он сможет помочь чем-то ещё. Но она позволила ему опустить руку во влажную дельту между её бёдер и обнаружила, что приятно ошиблась.

Трудно облажаться с хорошими крепкими ласками пальцами, и у Эквиуса были идеальные пальцы для этого: толстые, крепкие и покрытые мозолями, но в то же время чуткие от работы со сложной робототехникой. Он на секунду накрыл ложбину Непеты, покрыв ладонь блестяще зеленью, потом просунул указательный палец в неё, медленно, дразняще, вошёл по первую костяшку, потом по вторую и, наконец, под её рывки и побуждающие крики, по третью. Его раздув значительно расширил её, но стенки Непеты дёргались, пытаясь схватить его палец и втянуть в себя ещё дальше. Он сделал пробное движение, смесь их соков окропила его палец. Непета мяукнула, содрогнулась и обхватила его обеими руками.

\- Ещё, - потребовала она, дёргая его за пальцы. - Ещё один! - Эквиус выпрями средний палец и протолкнул рядом с указательным. Непета вздохнула, её глаза закатились под полуприкрытыми веками. - Муурррщщёёёёё, - сказала она, растягивая слово мурлыканьем.  
\- Ты уверена?

Непета развернулась, как змея, готовая к удару, и посмотрела на Эквиуса.

\- Да! - рявкнула она. - Если я гомуррю, что мяучу что-то, то значит, что я этого хвостчу. Теперь давай шерстьрее и сделай это! Засунь в мяуня свои когти!

Эквиус благоразумно подавил усмешку, вызванную неожиданным потоком неумышленных кошачьих слов и сделал, как она приказала: протолкнул три толстых пальца глубоко в её дыру.

\- Мррняя! Да!

Проксимальная часть ладони Эквиуса - случайно ли или специально, Непете было всё равно - опустилась на её клитор. Когда Эквиус сжимал пальцы, ладонь прижималась к нему, дёргая и катая маленький бугорок под тонкой поверхностью кожи. Изредка крайняя плоть оттягивалась назад, и её голая жемчужинка остро касалась его ладони. Это было похоже на электризованный удар в живот: перехватывающий дыхание шок чрезмерной стимуляции нервов, ревущих от перенапряжения, а вслед за этим - пронизывающее насквозь тепло эндорфинов и меньшее, более нежное удовольствие от его пальцев.

Непета могла выдержать боль. Она могла выдержать голод, страх и холод; она могла вынести тысячу лишений и тысячу удовольствий, но это - грубые, неуклюжие попытки Эквиуса удовлетворить её - этого по какой-то причине она не могла вынести. Она хотела увидеть, как всё закончится, зная, что будет хорошо, и поэтому она завела руку назад и за его плечи, приникла к нему, когда его изучающие пальцы нашли одну из точек, которая посылала великолепную дрожь вверх по её позвоночнику, заставляла сжать зубы и глубоко дышать, когда давление на её клитор угрожало превратиться в боль.

Сознание Непеты просочилось внутрь её существа, и для неё остались лишь ощущения. Она была пальцами Эквиуса, гипнотически входящими и выходящими, внутрь и наружу, и она была стенками её влагалища, обхватившими их, дрожащими от её пульса, дёргающимися от её дыхания. Она была запахами пота и секса, она была хлюпающим звуком её соков и влажным теплом её киски, растекающимся по бёдрам. Она была каменной стеной грудных мышц Эквиуса позади неё. Его член снова твердел, и думая о том, как он снова входит в неё, она запрокинула голову назад и завопила.

Больше не было риска боли. Клитор Непеты принимал любое прикосновение, любое движение и использовал их для того, чтобы растапливать жадный огонь в её животе. Её оргазм казался живым существом, которое извивалось в ней, приобретая форму, отчаянно жажда освободиться, бежать вместе с её криками и судорогами. Она хотела выпустить его, дать ему растоптать её чувства и разорвать мысли на пути к его ужасной дороге. Она качалась на руке Эквиуса, тёрлась об неё, позволяя давлению на её клитор приближать её к оргазму, используя пальцы Эквиуса, чтобы выманивать его. Она стонала, мяукала, бессвязно бормотала; её глаза были крепко закрыты, рот открыт, она тяжело дышала, язык висел на боку. Она знала, что выглядит ужасно глупо, но её это не волновало. Она была близко, и достоинство больше не имело значения.

Непета услышала собственный крик, и продолжала его слышать до тех пор, пока её лёгкие не опустели. Её киска конвульсивно сжималась вокруг пальцев Эквиуса и разбрызгивала струи соков. Она судорожно пыталась вдохнуть, но ещё один разряд прошёл через её тело и выбросил воздух из её лёгких. Её голова поплыла от произошедшего в ней землетрясения, волны которого растекались от её ядра, как на поверхности пруда, каждая слабее предыдущей, пока самая последняя не заставила её тело подчиняться её командам, а не красть у неё глотки сладкого воздуха.

Со счастливым, измождённым "меау", Непета завалилась на бок. Эквиус подхватил её и удержал. Он вынул руку из её промежности, вытер об пол палатки, пока пальцы не стали относительно чистыми, и покачнул её голову. Он потёр основание её рогов, и после нескольких мгновений она начала урчать. Непета открыла глаза, словно пробудилась ото сна, и посмотрела на него.

\- Ммм, Эквиус, - на её лице расплылась сонная улыбка.  
\- Могу ли я считать, что тебе понравилось это?  
\- Угу-м, - её веки снова закрылись, и она прижалась к его рукам. Эквиус продолжал гладить её рог, пока она снова не поднялась. Непета не могла оставаться на одном месте слишком долго, и после пары минут она выскользнула из его рук и встала на колени, прислонившись своим лицом к его. Между соприкосновениями лбами и поцелуями, она сказала:  
\- Это было великолепно.  
\- Для меня тоже, - Эквиус обнял её одной рукой, пробежал ладонь по её спине до самого низа. Он сжал её ягодицу, и она захихикала.  
\- Но тебе есть чему поучиться, - сказала она.  
\- В таком случае, нам стоит начать моё образование немедленно, - он закинул вокруг неё вторую руку и притянул её на пол.

Они оставались в палатке гораздо дольше, чем планировали. Когда они наконец высунули головы наружу, луны были уже высоко. Непета с сожалением ухмыльнулась Эквиусу.

\- Нам, пожалуй, стоит пойти забрать мои вещи.  
\- И помыться, - сказал он, наморщив нос.  
\- Но я только прошлой ночью купалась.  
\- Да, но после этого ты занималась весьма грязной деятельностью.  
\- Да всё с нами нормально. От нас не будет по-настоящему вонять ещё как минимум долю вариации.  
\- Не нормально.  
\- Нормально!

Препираясь, они брели в лес, следуя знакомому журчанию потока. Одежда Непеты лежала ровно на том месте, где она её оставила. Эквиус принюхался, проходя мимо вещей, и молча пришёл к выводу, что запах, должно быть, распугал всех возможных воров. Он решил в следующий раз захватить с собой немного моющей жижи и показать Непете, как ей пользоваться.

Эквиус ступил в озерцо, вышел на середину, где вода доходила ему до пояса. После долгого спора он убедил Непету присоединиться к нему. Когда она погрузилась в воду, все её протесты исчезли, и она стала крутиться вокруг него, брызгаясь и поливая водой его спину. Он собрал пальцы вместе, набрал пригоршню воды и вылил на её голову. Она начала шуметь и брыкаться, но позволила ему подойти к ней сзади и расчесать волосы, осторожно распутывая узлы, образовавшиеся во время секса.

Чистые и блестящие, они покинули озеро и, покрывшись гусиной кожей, ждали, пока воздух не высушил их. Непета надела нижнее бельё, свои штаны - защёлкнула пояс с хвостом, без которого чувствовала себя более голой, чем без всего остального - потом подняла руки и подождала, пока Эквиус поможет ей с её футболкой. Он сделал это и в завершение набросил плащ на её плечи. Она просунула руки в рукава и взяла его за руку. Вместе они вернулись к поляне.

По возвращении Эквиус направился в палатку и оделся, пока Непета проверяла свои многочисленные вешалки для шкур и коптящие костры. Вяленое мясо готовилось прекрасно, а из шкур получится прекрасная одежда, когда она продубит их. Куски исполина, которые она ещё не разделала, уже начали попахивать. Они всё ещё были съедобны, но скоро перестанут быть такими, если она не закончит. Она сразу же приступила к работе.

Эквиус появился из палатки, уселся на бревно и стал смотреть, как Непета разделывает голову чудовища. Она содрала с него кожу, оголив красные мускулы, и вынула заплывшие испорченные глазные яблоки. Он содрогнулся, но заставил себя продолжать смотреть из уважения. Его внимание привлекла кривая челюсти существа. Он увидел, как удлинённые мускулы давали его укусам такую ужасающую скорость и силу, как жестоко скруглённые зубы могли рвать плоть, цепляясь за неё и не отпуская. Он быстро сбегал в палатку, вернулся со своим альбомом для набросков и карандашом, уселся и стал зарисовывать, представляя себе воплощение монстра в стали и биосинтетике.

По мере того как Непета отделяла слои лицевых мускулов исполина, идеи Эквиуса становились всё детальнее и определённее. Он видел эти зубы, замещённые усыпляющими шприцами для операций без жертв или бритвенно-острыми, пробивающими броню лезвиями для случаев, когда жертвы неизбежны. Он слышал эхо рёва, разносящееся по полю боя, усиленного, фокусированного и улучшенного ультразвуковыми частотами - природное психологическое оружие, получившее ещё больший потенциал в металле. Хвост для баланса ему не нужен; вместо этого будет хлыст, запутывающий и запугивающий разрядами электричества.

К наброскам Эквиуса добавились уравнения: натяжение, вес, плотность, грубые прикидки аэродинамики и центров тяжести. Непета разобрала голову до голого черепа, и Эквиус зарисовал его, прежде чем продолжить вычисления необходимой энергии, материалов и стоимости строительства действующего прототипа. Пока он размышлял различных подсистемах, Непета занималась лагерем: развешивала мясо на решётках и воткнула по краям несколько рёбер исполина, просто для украшения. В какой-то момент она подошла к Эквиусу и заставила его выпить чашку воды и съесть немного вяленого мяса и пригоршню пурпурных ягод, которые она собрала с куста. Он проглотил всё, едва распробовав на вкус, стараясь как можно скорее вернуться к работе.

Позже, когда Эквиус был занят наброском базовых программ ИИ, Непета подошла и села рядом с ним, с интересом заглянула через плечо на линии псевдокода.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросила она.  
\- Ты была права, как бы мне не хотелось признавать это. Наше безжалостное убийство этого величественного создания дало мне вдохновение. Я собираюсь построить самого сильного робота, какого видела Альтерния.  
\- Оооо, ура! Видишь, охота не так плоха, верно?

Эквиус поднял взгляд на останки исполина. Он снова вспомнил его рёв, и тот восторг, который испытывал, наблюдая как существо неслось через лес за добычей. Он снова опустил взгляд и уставился на свой альбом.

\- Это было полезно.  
\- Оуу, ну не надо муррстить, - Непета обняла его и похлопала по плечу. - Мы охотились на него. мы убили его. И мы живы, чтобы насладиться добычей. Такова природа. И мы дали ему шанс, верно?

"Куда больший шанс, чем у воинов, выступающих против твоих машин", - сказала совесть Эквиуса. - "Не важно, насколько ты стараешься сделать их несмертельными".

\- Это правда, - сказал он, частично для себя. - И я никогда не увидел бы его, если бы не ты. Это была большая привилегия. Спасибо.  
\- Есть и другие звери. Я могла бы показать тебе их.

Эквиус отложил альбом, и Непета забралась к нему на колени.

\- Могучие звери?  
\- О да, - она хихикнула и поцеловала его, одно быстрое прикосновение к нижней губе. - Большие, волосатые и уродливые мускулистые монстры, как раз как ты любишь.  
\- Мне бы это понравилось. Особенно, если ты составишь мне компанию, - Эквиус поцеловал её в ответ, задержавшись чуть дольше. - Будем надеяться, в следующий раз не придётся их убивать.  
\- Даже самого маленького? - Непета поймала его взгляд, надулась и сказала. - Лааадно, мы можем просто понаблюдать за зверями, - она экспериментально подпрыгнула и ухмыльнулась. - Кстати о могучих зверях, - её рука метнулась вниз к его промежности и погладила его раздув через штаны. Он застонал, откинулся назад и позволил ей довести его до эрекции. Вскоре он уже не мог сопротивляться. Он подхватил Непету на плечо и потащил в палатку, пока она со смехом брыкалась и игриво стучала кулаками в его спину.

Следующая ночь прошла почти так же. Ближе к её концу Эквиус понял, что почти исчерпал возможности карандаша и бумаги. Когда он взглянул на мирные звёзды, было очень легко забыть, что среди них бушевала война. Тролли нуждались в нём, а он нуждался в своей лаборатории, своих компьютерах и своих инструментах. Он должен был применить новые знания.

Но была ещё одна, и она тоже нуждалась в нём. Ближе к рассвету Эквиус и Непета лежали вместе, всё ещё поглощённые новизной тел друг друга. Он прижал её к себе и сказал, как можно более случайно:

\- Завтра я должен уйти.

Она вздохнула. 

\- Ага. Я знала, что ты скажешь это рано или поздно. Тебе правда нужно?  
\- Тролли умрут, если я этого не сделаю.  
\- Тролли умрут, если ты сделаешь.  
\- Да, - Эквиус вздохнул. - Но я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если сделаю это. Ты знаешь, что я всегда думал, что должен драться. Это мой долг как синекровного.  
\- Но ты не можешь! Твои роботы слишком важны.  
\- А, так ты согласна, что я должен работать над ними?  
\- Да! Стоп, нет, - Непета нахмурилась, понимая, что её так легко перехитрили. Медленно, она продолжила. - Хорошо. Но что если я останусь здесь на некоторое время? Мне всё равно ещё нужно закончить с мясом и шкурами. Тебе же не обязательно идти сюда пешком, верно? Мы шли только потому что я так решила.  
\- У меня есть транспорт в улье, да.  
\- Значит, ты сможешь навестить меня! Тебе потребуется лететь всего пару часов.  
\- Я могу сделать это. При одном условии.

Непета осторожно спросила, что это за условие.

\- Ты тоже должна провести некоторое время в моём улье.  
\- Договорились. Ты можешь построить мне ещё одного робота.  
\- А ты научишься регулярно пользоваться комнатой для омовения, - закончил Эквиус. Непета зашипела. - Иначе договора нет.  
\- Ааарх, ладно, хорошо. Но ты прилетишь сюда только если не будешь мыться! Как минимум пять ночей. Для начала.  
\- Приемлемо.

Они поцеловались, чтобы закрепить сделку: "рукопожатие" любовников, при котором сливались их рты и общие чувства. Одновременно рука Непеты нащупала раздув Эквиуса, а он - её пазуху. Она отодвинулась от него и с хитрецой сказала:

\- Мы должны воспользоваться возможностью по полной, пока у нас есть время вместе.

Они (громко и страстно) воспользовались возможностью и забрались в свои мешки ослабевшие и истощённые. Летаргическая слизь, проникающая в поры, успокоила ноющие мускулы, затихли побитые и перенапряжённые нервы. Наступил сон, чёрный и глубокий. Эквиус и Непета с удовольствием провалились в него.

Ни тот ни другой не хотели покидать палатки на следующий вечер, зная, что как только они это сделают, их пути разойдутся, и кто знает на сколько. Они слонялись туда-сюда, оттягивая время как можно дольше. Он проверял и перепроверял свой рюкзак; она несколько раз осмотрела платку в поисках вещей, которые он мог выронить. Эквиус скатал один из летаргических мешков и затолкал в рюкзак. Она пошла скатывать второй со словами:

\- Наверно, теперь нам надо разбирать палатку.  
\- Нет, оставь, - сказал он после секундного размышления. - Забери себе. И второй летаргический мешок тоже оставь.

Её глаза расширились. Ей начало нравиться быть защищённой от опасностей дня и наслаждаться сном без кошмаров каждую ночь, и она боялась, что Эквиус заберёт всё это, когда уйдёт.

\- Правда? Оуу, спасибо, Эквикотик! Но как что ты будешь делать с солнцем?

Он порылся в своём рюкзаке и вытянул свёрнутый отражающий плащ, такой же как у неё, хотя, пожалуй, больше размером. 

\- Я подумал, что стоит захватить такой, просто на случай, если что-то случится с палаткой.

Непета улыбнулась. Несколько дней он будет спать по-жёсткому - это была маленькая победа для природы.

Эквиус вернул плащ в рюкзак и улыбнулся. Теперь она будет спать в приличном укрытии - это была маленькая победа для цивилизации. 

\- Ну хорошо, - сказал он. Думаю, это всё. Мне пора уходить, если я хочу вообще куда-то уйти сегодня.  
\- Я провожу тебя до края леса.

Они покинули палатку. Эквиус в последний раз оглядел лагерь, пока Непета проверяла вешалки и костры, чтобы удостовериться, что всё будет в порядке в её отсутствие. Закончив, они вошли в лес и отыскали тропу, по которой прорывались сюда. Лес больше не казался Эквиусу настолько зловещим, как в первую ночь; деревья выглядели почти дружелюбно, а звуки были знакомыми и успокаивающими. Они молча шли до тех пор, пока ковёр из веток не стал тоньше, а кусты не сменились травой. В конце концов, позади стало больше деревьев, чем впереди, а потом деревья впереди исчезли, за исключением скрюченных одиночек на открытой местности.

\- Вот и пришли, наверно, - сказала Непета.  
\- Похоже на то. Ну что.  
\- Ну что.  
\- Мне надо идти.  
\- Мне надо вернуться в лагерь.

Никто из них не двигался с места. Эквиус прочистил горло.

\- Ты...?

Шмыгнув носом, Непета бросилась на него, обхватила руками и прижалась щекой к его груди. По её щеке покатилась слеза, и она сдавленно произнесла:

\- Я буду скучать по тебе.

С нежностью, какую он привык ожидать от своего тела в обращении с ней, Эквиус притянул её в объятие. Он согнулся, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб, потом потёр рог так, как ей нравилось. В его голосе было напряжение:

\- Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, Непета. Но я скоро вернусь, обещаю. И я привезу тебе новый планшет, чтобы мы снова могли говорить по сети. Нам никогда не нужно расставаться. Очевидно, что я нужен тебе.

Она шмыгнула носом.

\- Не меньше, чем я нужна тебе.  
\- Да, - признал он.

Они поцеловались в последний раз, настолько поглощённые друг другом, что ветер застыл в деревьях и все воющие ночные существа вдруг нашли другие места, чтобы повыть. Эквиус погладил щёку Непеты, повернулся и зашагал прочь, не оглядываясь назад. Непета смотрела, как он превращается в неразличимую точку на горизонте, потом повернулась и направилась в лес.

***

Альтерния - суровый мир. Если ты покинешь свой улей в ночное время, тебе придётся держать уши открытыми, держать оружие наготове и быть готовым убить любое количество чудовищ, которые пожелают сделать вас своим следующим обедом. В более пустынных регионах чудовища могут распугать огромное количество конкурентов, превращая многие километры территорий в свои личные охотничьи угодья.

Тролли умнее и лучше оснащены, чем чудовища. Некоторые настолько сильны, что дерутся с ними без какого-либо оружия. Другие достаточно проворны и ловки, чтобы прыгать и уклоняться от их ударов, причиняя смерть от сотни небольших ранений. Эквиус и Непета среди этих троллей. Когда луны восходят, они идут без страха, потому что знаю, что вместе они непобедимы.

У троллей нет слова для любви, но у них есть нечто, что под определённым углом очень похоже на любовь.

______________________________

Примечание автора:

Я слишком долго писал это, но, надеюсь, вы только что дочитали, и вам понравилась моя последняя история! Сделано по запросу очаровательной tumblrite, так что все спасибо ей. Я собираюсь написать ещё много фиков в 2014, так что следите за обновлениями и прочим хламом на geistygeist.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Я слишком долго писал это, но, надеюсь, вы только что дочитали, и вам понравилась моя последняя история! Сделано по запросу очаровательной tumblrite, так что все спасибо ей. Я собираюсь написать ещё много фиков в 2014, так что следите за обновлениями и прочим хламом на geistygeist.tumblr.com.


End file.
